You're Not Alone
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: Marlo Baldwin  Mr.Baldwin  faces a new life and new challanges after his best friend Mark got them end up in a tank and they will live like this forever. He laters on meets a blue seahorse Shellie that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nightmare when I first saw it. It was some kind of a cage made out of glass. Where were we? I never seen anything like this. It felt pretty homesick missing my dad and my brother back at the big wide ocean instead of feeling claustrophobic here. My best friend Mark dosen't even know what that kind of thing he called it "long word" was it. If you students don't know what that means, it means that you have a fear of being closed in a small non-spacable room. My older brother Pablo was there when we got capture.

All that Mark did that he went near the boat and Pablo warned him not to go near it, but since he's a selfish fish like my unattentioned student, Milo, He went near it anyways. Then, a mysterious monster came out and was about to capture him. I yelled out his name in panic and swam over there to save him while my older brother call out my name to come back here, but I couldn't just sit and watch the only friend I've ever had be gone forever and it'll never be the same without him. But right when I got there, the monster both capture us and I tried to struggle out some kind of invisible trap and Mark did the same thing as Pablo screamed in panic and tried to get me. I would never see the sight of my dark green brother again.

That was back on 1986 when my life change forever and for goodness sake i'll never forget. As i gave up breaking ourselves free from this cage while the pink searhorse watch in worried, I growled in anger and barge up to him arguing,  
>"What in the name of clam sake have you done to us?"<br>"What did i done?" he narrowed confused  
>I pointed at him, "well thanks to you, now were far away from the coral reef and got into this dungeon we call it 'home' for now on!"<p>

We kept arguing from ten to fifteen minutes until a gray middle-aged seaurchin saw us in confusion and walked up to us asking,  
>"whats with all the fuss about?"<br>We stared at him for two seconds and I shove Mark away from me a little and swam up to him.  
>"Well were pretty stuck here and we don't know how to get out of here,"<br>"Out of here?" He blurted out and burst out into a laugh.  
>I didn't know whats so funny about that when we are yearning for a way to get the heck out of here and see my brother's face again.<br>As he stopped laughing he replied,  
>"There's no way you can get out of the fish tank. You two are stuck in here forever!"<p>

My heart sank as the word "forever" echoed in my mind, but what confused me the most was what a fish tank is.  
>After pausing which felt like "forever" I ask anxiously,<br>"What...what's a fish tank?"  
>"I thought of a same thing to," I flinched and forgotten Mark was still here as he swam next to me glaring at the seaurchin too, "What IS a fish tank?"<br>If you readers thought that i was the one who is the most curious one, well your wrong. Mark is always asking question, even when we were in the same class together. , our teacher, would always get tired of him blabbering questions for a long time and ask him to sit down. He sometimes get detention when he is not listening the whole time.

To tell the truth, even if he is the selfish student in class, he will always be my only best friend. Since I was the smartest student in class, will always assign me to work with Mark after school and helping him is the toughest part and same thing he does back at the classroom. The reason he's my best friend is that he makes up really good games and second of all, he's the only one that understand my intelligent.  
>"A fish tank is a place your in now. You must the be newcomers, aren't you?"<br>Mark and i glance at each other and he replied,  
>"I-I...guess so. We have no where to go."<br>The seaurchin made a "hmm" sound and rubbed his chin with his thorn.  
>"How old are you guys?"<p>

"Well, we were born in 1981," I answered "So I will say were five years old."  
>The seaurchins eyes widenend and then turn to stare at me.<br>"You are one smart kid," he murmured,  
>"Well I actually take mainstream up to third grade and Mark takes kindergarden so-"<br>"Thats pretty amazing," The seaurchin replied astonished,  
>"ummm...thank...you?" I smiled a little<br>I felt a little flattered actually. Nobody ever praised me about my intelligent or when i talk about it. They will call me "Nerdy Brain" or "Big Brain" and i get really get uncomfortable by what they call me . My real name is Marlo Baldwin, but most people call me Baldwin because they think its a funny last name. I would have loved it if people could just call me Marlo cause thats how my parents named me even before i was born. The only ones who says my first name is my family and Mark.

"And whats your name?" He asked again  
>"Well, my name is Marlo Baldwin, but my friends call me Baldwin," I shook hands with him.<br>"And my name is Mark Reef," my friend dip his head "and you are..."  
>"My name is Keef Stickler, but you can call me principal Stickler."<br>"You work at a school?" my eyes widenend intrested in this moment,  
>"Of course," he smiled "There's a high school call Freshwater High. I have son who is older than you who is willing to go to that school when he finishes elementry. His name Sticky Stickler and he is intrested in cleaning stuff and quite smart too."<p>

STICKY Stickler? Well thats a strange name to give to a child. If I were him, I would have call him Stanley for some wierd reason, but i think Stanley would make a cute name.  
>"If you like, you'll live with me till you get to high school," He replied.<br>Mark swam up to him and smile,"Its not that bad at all,I think thats a-"  
>I didn't trust this stranger yet, so i pulled him away and turned to Keef,<br>"Hold on just a second."  
>I took a few inches away from him and turn to my friend who is giving the ugly look.<br>"Whats claming you up,Marlo?" He whispered loudly  
>"Shush," I whispered back "He's gonna hear us,"<br>"And whats the problem with you?"

This was feeling ridiculous and silly to have this conversation, but its the only way we can do to survive this unforgiven tank.  
>"Listen," I sighed frustrated and continued "I don't think this is gonna work like this when we meet someone who just came out of nowhere and ask us to live with him for almost the next ten years or so.<br>Mark then made a That's-all look. This seahorse will never understand me if he just stands there not paying a single attention to me.  
>"MARK, LISTEN TO ME!" Those words slip out of me by accident and glance at the stranger. He froze staring at me.<p>

He then nodded which might have mean to continue the conversation.  
>I turned to him with my eyes closed and made a huge sigh of relief. Never in my life have i ever been embarrased since i came to this small place.<br>"Listen Marlo, no need to be that rude, but what do you mean by that?"  
>"I MEAN he's a stranger. Didn't your dad tell you about what happens if you meet strangers?"<br>Mark sighed,  
>"Yes, i know, but this guy is the only one who might help us. If we didn't accept him, what will we do next? theres no where else to go but here."<br>After thinking about that one, Mark is right. Theres no wheres to go but being raised by a seaurchin. WE would die if we stay abandoned out here and nowhere else to go.

We finally accepted.

We started school at 1987 in Seawater Junior high, which is a place for elementry AND middle school students. I study lots of social studies and science to get to know our new home. Our new assignment is WAY different and a bit easy than back in Coral Reef. Since this place is so small, we can go wherever we want to go without being late for school. as years went by, I wasn't homesick anymore, but i still worry about my dad and Pablo back at the reef. They must think I'm dead right now and gave up searching for me. Well, unless I still have Mark with me and that makes me feel better when we hang out.

In June 1996, I graduated Junior high and me and Mark then move to Freshwater High. The building was pretty bigger then the last one. I thought going to high school for the first time was going to be fun and well... At first, it didn't go well at all. On our first day, Mark and I were chatting about what high school was gonna be like when we get there. As the bus stop at the school, Mark got out first running out the bus excited. As I went next trying to get out of the bus, the students were screaming like crazy land animals.

I felt myself being push down by the floor as everybody stepped passed me running out the bus. I tried to yell at them to get off of me, but they didn't hear me from the scream. It felt like I was invisible and nobody even glance even once at me. After that, I first notice that my glasses cracked badly and now it was hard to see with it. I sigh sadly and tried to get up, but my body felt really sore. I was going to tell the driver that I was hurt, but instead he yelled at a student in the back to pick up her stuff after she accidently spilled it.

"Come on, Shellie," The driver shouted not even looking at me as he honk the bus, "Hurry up! I need to get home and take a nap before my back kills me!"  
>"I'm going," she repeated twice sounded embarassed as she passed by me. I thought she would ignore me, but she frozed all of a sudden. I thought she spilled one supply again, but instead...she turn to me. That "she" was a blue seahorse. She had white ponytail and huge round eyes with glittering eyes and a yellow shirt. She didn't have the sense of style, but looking at those heavenly eyes made me so speechless, i didn't know my jaws were drop open a little.<br>"Oh my goodness," she looked shocked when she saw me wounded on the floor  
>"Are you ok, young sir?"<br>I didn't reply except i just stand there shy as she took my hand and help up.  
>"You seem to be hurt. You want me to take you to the nurse-"<br>"No,no,no," I retorted shooking my head head and pause as she stared at me awkwardly.  
>I blushed a little, "I-I-I mean...no thank you, I-I'm good...sorry, that slipped out of my mouth."<br>She smiled and started giggle.

Why was she giggling? Did i say something stupid?  
>My face felt hotter now as she finished her giggling.<br>Her smiled brightenend, "You may look nerdy, but your a funniest dude i ever met."  
>The fear melted and smiled a little shy. I felt my heart beating faster all of a sudden and this time, it felt different that i never felt before. It felt very strange, but felt intresting and good.<br>She winked, "See you later, funny dude," And left off the bus and the old bus driver saw the whole scene.  
>He pointed at me with a very wrinkled eyes and a, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh?" Sound.<p>

I narrowed at him trying to act normal,  
>"Just pretend you NEVER saw that!"<br>"I saw you flirting with her, I saw it!"  
>I rolled my eyes as i got out of the bus and everybody were staring at me and whispering to each other.<br>That felt very embarrasing for what happend, but Shellie was still stuck in my image. Its never came out of my mind three weeks pass and i told Mark why this is happening.

"I just can't stop thinking at her, Mark. Everytime i see her pass by, i start feeling strange but that comfortable feeling in my heart that just want me to do something."  
>"I KNEW IT," he blurted out smiling as he hugged me tightly that i almost couldn't breathe, "I knew this would happen someday, I just knew it!"<br>He released me as i took a deep breath and took a moment there. I look up at him curiously,  
>"knew what?"<br>his nose press onto my huge nose,  
>"Do you KNOW what THIS means?"<br>"No and now you're creeping me out."  
>He release me to the ground as i made a "oof!" sound.<br>"It MEANS you're in LOVE, bro!"

"what?" that shocked as i backed away from him, "But i made a decision i'll stay single for the rest of my life!"  
>Mark shrugged, "You can't just say that and it'll go away for good. You'll just have to live with it,"<br>"But theres have be SOME way i can snap out of it. I don't want people to think i'm wierd,"  
>"You're NOT wierd, Marlo," he narrowed, "kids just don't understand you. You're lucky to have me as a friend, Marlo, because i'm the only one who understand you completly."<p>

"Well," i frowned curling up myself, "except Shellie..."  
>Mark eyes widenend astonish after the name,<br>"you mean that blue seahorse with white hair and white freckles?"  
>after pausing for a moment I nodded. This cause Mark to change his emotion.<br>"THATS the one you were talking about? Dude, she's like the most creepiest student in high school!"

I shrugged, "And whats wrong with her?"  
>"Marlo, have you even heard or seen a picture of her room? Her room is like a nursery filled with a crib, baby bottle, and music box that plays baby lullaby. She trying to make a lullaby for her future baby!"<br>My eyes widenend, "she's pregnant?"

"No," he crossed his arms seriously, "But she always had a dream that when she's married, she wants to have a daughter. I mean, her music are so boring, you can fall asleep in three seconds and i heard rumors from the students in class that she's even worst than you."  
>I kept my mouth closed speechless. Ofcourse thats not normal for that girl to do in that age, But saying bad things about her dosen't make anything better than i've gone through. It must be sad that someone has a dream and people just say to them that it was dumb and just forget about it and move to something else. Dad once told me to never give up on my dream, even if people say its not normal. I don't get why Mark's dad never told him that lesson and I just don't think this isn't right for him to say things like that even as a selfish fish.<p>

Mark started leaving to the door and turned to me still seriously.  
>"Don't EVER hang out with THAT girl. She's has problem and you know it,"<br>Mark sighed frustrated, "Why can't people just be normal for once?"  
>He slammed the door and i just sat on the ground quietly. I still picture Shellie in my mind. I sighed and narrowed staring at my tail. It dosen't matter what Mark say about her. I'm going to talk to her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked everywhere for her the next day, but i couldn't find her. I swam through the hallway until I heard someone talking about a talent show.

"Yeah it's gonna be awsome," I turned to see two girls chatting with each other and the green tall fish said it first.

"Cool, Shellda. So when is it gonna be?" The small purple fish said in a sort of a squeaky voice,

"It starts tonight,"

"What?" the purple one reply in worries, "I didn't even got tickets yet,"

"Don't worry," Shellda smiled and hold up two tickets on her fin, "I got it yesterday,"

"AWSOME," the purple fish said happily, "This is gonna be a great night!"

"Yeah," Shellda's smile then disappeared, "Except for Shellie,"

"Oh yeah definitley," The purple fish crossed her arms seriously, "her songs are soooooo last month!"

I ignore those words and concentrate on getting those tickets. I wanted to know more about her.

"Excuse me,girls," the girls were suprised when i swam up to them ,"Is there anywhere to buy tickets?"

"Oh yeah," Shellda answered and pointed behind her, "you can get it at the entrance of the theatre play."

"Great," I smiled politly, "thanks for the help."

As i swam to where Shellda pointed at, I heard her friend said to her,

"Why did Baldwin want those ticket?

"I don't really know," Shellda answered, "but nobody told me he likes talent shows,"

"Oh well," her friend sighed, "he's a wierdo anyways."

I once again ignore them and continue swimming to the entrance. As i got there, the line was empty and there was a small stall that said,

"Talent Show!Dont miss it!"

I was in luck as i got there and the senior student was standing there.

"Hey dude, sorry you can't register the talent show, but if you want to buy a tickets, this must be you lucky day! There is only one ticket left!"

"Great," I smiled huge, "how much is it?"

"It's only ten dollars per person,"

"TEN DOLLAR?"

'What a rip off!' I thought as i squinted at him both of my fists down.

Ok, for all of you guys who thinks buying ten dollars for a talent show is not that bad, well, I'm cheap and i just hate getting broke.

He looked at me getting a little impatient with my attitude.

"OR you can just leave and let the last fish get the last ticket,"

He wave the last ticket at me. I sighed frustrated,

"Fine."

I pull out my wallet and took out two five dollars out and place it in front of him.

"enjoy the show tonight," he swipe the dollars away and gave me the last ticket,

"Thanks," I smiled a little and swam away.

Well, giving away my dollars was really a hard thing to do, but it was all worth it and i was proud of myself.

That night was completly crowded and pretty much took me half an hour to get in the theatre play. When I got in, it was actually pretty loud. In the stage, a curtain is openend with one microphone standing and behind it was a chalk board that was written neatly: Talent Show.

I look around to find a seat and there was a seat for me in the front, but when I turn to the back just in case there was more space, i saw Mark sitting in the back chatting with some random white female fish. I knew I couldn't let Mark see me so he won't find out I came here to see Shellie in the stage. I duck a little and swam pass him and thank goodness he didn't see me cause he was busy chatting. I was relief when i saw the very back seats half empty.

I sat on the closest one and waited for the show to start. Nobody haven't even said a word to me for why i was here in the first place. Principal Stickler appeared on stage and tested the microphone first. He then welcome us to the fashion show and to thank all students and parents for coming by to watch the show. It was actually a long speech and I just felt like falling asleep, but I had to stay awake for Shellie. Finally after a twenty minutes speech, (Which felt like an hour) many students who were really talented had came on stage and did what interested them every since they were babies, but there were some that were so boring. I was pretty amazed by how many fishes have really good creative talents. There was rock bands, instruments, musicians, and jugglers and there been some talent I have never seen before.

Everybody applause after the rock bands finished as they bow to there audience, grab their instrument and left the stage. The principal once again came up to the microphone,

"Well kids, thanks for your votes. Right now, the judges are checking your votes and it'll take a while to decide who's the winner of this talent show. So while their doing that, the last one who wish to sing her new song to every audience in here, give it up for Shellie Pearlgold."

Everybody moan softly except for me when he said her name. My heart pounded when she appeared on stage. She wore a beautiful long shining dress with her white hair loose and a white flower place on her head. Her white freckles were like stars in the night sky.

I saw the principal whispering something to her as she nodded softly looking shy. She came up to the microphone.

"I want to thank everybody for coming here tongight," her voice started to sound friendly and gently, "I spent all night working on this lullaby when i have a family. I hope all of you will like it because i work so hard on this song."

She turn to pianist and dip her head to start her song. The piano started playing in a soft graceful lullaby music as it flow into my mind. three seconds started singing and would have forget the those words that from the lyrics:

Sleep my little blue flower

Don't let the dreams fall behind

Sleep my little blue flower

stay in the place where you belong

and you will fall asleep

to the world you dreamed of

And let you heart soar

And you will think of me when im not here

and then ill be next to you

So sleep my little flower

and let your dreams come true...

My heart just melted as i leaned on the seat. She sounded as beautiful as a angel. I never heard such a beautiful lullaby ever. I couldn't stop smiling as my eyes attention to her beauty. When she sang two the other beautiful lyrics, she sadly finished. She looked around to see if anybody were listening, but when i look around to, I was really shock to see everyone asleep. I never felt so upset and angry that nobody didn't pay attention to her song. People are just not listening to soft songs these days and mostly pay attention to rock and rap music.

When I turn back to her, she was going to give up searching until she finally turn to me and froze to see that i was staring at her. I smile and gave her a thumbs up and three seconds later of pausing, she slowly started to smile at me back. She didn't say who i was, but she lean close to the microphone still staring at me with a cheerful look in her watery eyes and whispered, "Thank you..."

She didn't say anything else and quietly swam off the stage. The fishes heard her said it when they woke and started whispering to each other curiously. I blushed harshly as I took a step back and rush out of the theatre when they were about to announce the winner. That felt really embarassing, but it was the best night i ever expected. Her song was stuck in my head and now i'm thinking of her more of how she looked that night.

The next morning i was getting my stuff from the locker. While I was doing that, i heard a voice.

"It was you,right?"

I paused and turned behind and saw her standing there.

"S-shellie?"

"You're the one i met on the bus,right?"

I paused curious and nervous. I didn't know what to say next, but i guess my answer anxiously,

"Y..yes?"

"Whats wrong?"

I blushed harder and didn't say anything.

She look at me raising one of her eyebrow,

"Are you ok? Are you shy with me?"

"N-n-n-o, I mean yes, b-but its just that I..I.."

'Oh dear gosh, im dieing from embarrasment!' I thought in painc.

I tried to get a word to spit it out. Finally I gulp down and said softly as I once again look up at her curious face.

"I want to be your friend..."

She look at me pretty stunned and way confused as my heart sank deeply,

"Excuse me?"

I paused.

"Wha...what did you just say?"

I stood still for a few moments.

"I wanna be your friend."

She blink twice at me her eyes widenend and glance to see if anybody was looking. she then turn back at me not saying a word.

I look at her with a frown and stared at the ground,

"You think I'm crazy, don't you,"

"No no no," she shook her head, "I was just wondering why you said that,"

"Well," I shrugged and once again look up at her and once again pause for a moment.

"I thought you sang pretty out there."

"I know," She nodded, "thats why i'm here,"

"To thank me?"

"No," she shook her head, "I wanted to know your name,"

"Why?"

She look at me with her eyes glittering and I waited for the answer.

"Because I want to remember you for what you did last night. But if you really want to be my friend, that will make me alot happier."

My eyes widenend in disbelief.

"You...you really mean that?"

She nodded again with a little smile, "If that makes you alot happier, I'll be happy too."

I smile and I finally relax.

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Marlo Baldwin, but my friends call me Baldwin."

She blink once, "Marlo sounds better."

Suddenly the bell rang.

'Stupid dang bell ruin the moment!'

"Oh," she look a little alerted, "We have to get to class!"

As she swam to the hallway she called me,

"Come on,Marlo, we're gonna be late for class!"

I sighed not having time to get my supplies as I closed the locker and swam after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the sound of the alarm clock as i woke up with a stomach ache. I reach for the alarm clock and turn it off as I tried to get up but collapsed from the dizzyness. So i decided to just take a nap on my bed for a little while till the dizzyness and stomach ache was gone. I then rest my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Marlo," I woke up from Mark's voice, "hurry up, were gonna be late for school!"

I sighed not in a mood to get up, but I had to. I got up trying to ignore the dizzyness and got to my closet to change from my pajamas to my uniform. As i got dress I heard Mark shouting,

"MARLO, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Why can't he be patient for once?

"I'm coming," I called back as I took my old backpack and rush out of my room. When I was almost there, my head started spinning so much, I lost my concentration. I then slam my whole body into the wall and collapsed once again this time on the floor.

"ARE YOU STUPID?"

My head was hurting from Mark's shouting as I flicker open my eyes and notice my tail was against the wall with my best friend making a look at me with his arms crossed.

"Hey," I got up looking him serious, "Its not MY fault that I got a headache in the first place and it dosen't mean I'm going to snap my finger and POOF its gone!"

I turn and reach my hannd to the doorknob of the door that was right next to us.

"If you're really THAT sick, you can just skip school and stay in your bed."

"No," I said in a deep frustrated voice, "I'm fine!"

"Sheesh," Mark rolled his eyes as I swam out the door, "ok, ."

When we got to class, my stomach was feeling worse. So when I got to my desk, I decided to take another nap before class starts. A dark blue fish tap on my back a minute later saying if I was alright and I didn't say a word. I didn't really feel like telling people if I'm fine or not. It just sound a little complicated to me when I say things like this little situation. When class started, saw me lying my head on the desk.

"Is everything ok or do you want to take me to Nurse Fishington."

I put my head up looking at the elderly puffer fish.

"No, its ok," I made a smile at her, "Just a little bit of a flu is all. I'm sure it'll be gone before you know it."

"Well, if you feel worse, , tell me and we'll go to her right away."

I nodded in agreement and then started doing roll calls and finally got to work.

The stomach ache disappeared around thiry minutes and I thought I was going to feel better in about an hour. But in around noon, it came back and I tried concentrating on finishing Geography before we go to lunch. But a few minutes later, I felt the pain strike me as I hugged myself suddenly and moan a little louder than that morning. Everybody, even Shellie and Mark, stared at me curiously as I lay my forehead on the desk.

"...!" I heard the teacher call me, but before I can say anything, I felt my mind spinning and finally all I saw was pitch-black.

I quickly awaken from the sound of the emergency alarm and the students shouting. I then notice I was floating upside down with everything blurry around me and my world spinning a little. I started getting worried. What was happening to me and what is going on around here? Suddenly, I got caught in something and when I looked up, I notice I was in a plastic bag with Nurse Fishington holding on to it. I got scared as she rush me to the hallway. I kept on shouting and kicking to let me out of the bag. She then said something to me, but it was too faded for me to hear.

I kept on struggling to break out of the bag with as much energy I had until I found out it was hopeless. I cried the whole time and then a minute later, I fainted again.

I then woke up and my sights was still blurry. My stomach ache was fading a little, but i still felt a little dizzy. I notice a figure on the table that look like my glasses as i took it and put it on. My vision came clear and I look around. I then also notice I was in Nurse Fishington's office with her sitting in front of me on a chair reading a book and I was in a small tank lying in a old lavender bed. Young and pretty friendly Fishington looked up an noticed me.

"Baldwin," she smiled as she got up and place her book down as she got close to the tank, "You're awake!How do you feel?"

"Better...I guess," I shrugged softly, "But why am I here?"

She smiled a little anxious,

"Well it seems you have a case of a dropsy, so you're going to have to stay in there for a week and you'll feel as good as a baby bird."

"What's a dropsy?"

"It's pretty much like a chicken pox but like a fish pox which could be a pretty awful illness, but you'll be fine if you stay in there for a week."

"A week," I forgotten what she said to me earlier,"Are you sure?"

"As much as I'd been in college for around a several years, there is no WAY that could be wrong.

"WHAT? THATS MADNESS," I blurted out as Fishington's eyes widenend, "I CAN'T STAY IN THIS PRISON! I HAVE MARK'S PARTY TO GO TO AND-"

"don't scream like that," she said in a friendly voice, "Your voice is gonna get worst if you keep doing that. You should get a rest so that tomorrow you can see your friends visit you."

I frowned and didn't say anything else. I quietly went back to bed and lied down getting safe and warm as I slowly closed my eyes. That midnight, I couldn't fall asleep feeling so lonely in the dark and silent place of Freshwater High. For few hours, I was sobbing wishing that Shellie or Mark could comfort me in nightmarist place.

The next morining, I woke up seeing Fishington setting up her papers after she came in. Since I was so bored and Fishington's job was running pretty slow today, we decide to have a chat. It lasted until 10AM and she ordered me to take another nap since I didn't have that much sleep last night. I then woke up at 3PM and met random students that came to give me gifts. I was pretty much feeling better because no one ever talk to me except Mark and Shellie. Mark then visited me and knew about why I couldn't go to his party.

"As long as I'm hanging out with my bro," he said to me, "It feels like a party to me." I smiled when he said and it was good he understanded my pain since I'm stuck in this tank for a week. Finally, when everybody left, I then saw a blue seahorse come in carrying a gift.

"Shellie," I smiled huge as I press my nose on the glass, "You came!"

"Ofcourse I came you silly duck," She smile at me, "How can a friend leave her friend in a lonely place like this?"

We then burst out laughing for three second.

"You know," I chuckled, "For girl who wants to be a mother, you really make good jokes."

"Oh really," She raised her eyebrow, "You're the one who makes a good laugh!"

We both laugh once again as we sighed happily.

"Oh," she replied, "I almost forgot to give you something. Here, catch!"

She threw it over the small tank I was in as it landed on my hands looking at the small wrapping present.

"I was suppose to give it to you on Monday, but I got a little shy that I didn't bring it, but since Nurse Fishington told me about what happenend last night, I thought this will be a good time to give it to you so you wont' feel alone."

I glance at her for a few seconds and then started unwrapping my present. When I open it, I saw a beautiful blue box decorated in vines with blue flowers blooming on it with with white glitters. I look up at her.

"A box?"

She shook her head slowly still smiling.

"Open it..."

I paused for a moment and slowly look at the beautiful box and slowly open it.

Then, I heard a familiar melodies music fly swiftly out of the box and started to remember it.

"It's the lullaby... it's from-"

She slowly nodded with her eyes glittering as she stared at me look once again at the music box. The music then stopped as I winded it and it started playing the beautiful music again.

It felt the same way I felt about it when I heard her singing six months ago.

"Do you like it?" she said softly,

"I love it," I look up at her with my eyes watery, "It's the best gift I've ever had."

I never felt so happy before in my life since 1986. I decided to do something very special for her that she ever wanted for years now. I look up at her.

"I know what you want," I murmured.

"Ok," she noticed, "And why is that?"

"I was wondering if...you know.."

I paused right there and she finally found out.

"Why?" Her eyes widenend, "You're joking, right?"

I shook my head, "No I'm not."

She paused for a long time and slowly stand up in disbelief.

"Look," I said a little anxious, "I know this may sound wierd to you but..."

She turned to me curiously. I sighed as I place my hand on the glass.

"I..I think I'm falling in love with you," the truth finally came out of me after six months and I gulped down fighting the embarrasment.

She kneel down in front of me still staring at me as I slowly look up at her.

"I...don't know how this happen, Shellie, but I tried to forget about you, but my heart just can't let you go...Its just-" I sighed and felt like crying from so much pain tightening my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Shellie," tears roll down on me, "I tried..."

After weeping, which felt like forever, I heard her soft voice.

"Don't feel sorry,Marlo," She stared her hands, "For years, I've been looking for the right fish who will be a perfect for me and," she look up at me with a smile, "I found him."

We sat quietly staring at each other's eyes. Shellie slowly place her hand on the glass where my hand was placing and notice our hand fitted perfectly.

"If you really do love me, you have to make a promise for me,Marlo. When we get married and have enough money, we could have a family and you can't forget that promise. You promise?"

I nodded softly smiling.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, my dropsy finally disappeared. Funny thing was that Shellie didn't want me to get lonely, so she told Fishington if she could live here until I get better and you know what? She said yes! I can't believe Fishington broke the rule and I'm sure Fishington is gonna have a probation, but it dosen't matter though, she cares about children. I was happy when Shellie decided to stay with me for a week. Almost everynight, Shellie would check up on me to see if I'm asleep and if I didn't, we would have a little chat till I get tired.

Creepy,huh? Well, unless she did that for love and that's what I also like about her. Two days before I recovered, we had a conversation about people who make fun of us. I didn't told her about that Mark didn't want me to be with her, but I told her that I was pretty worried of what if everybody will act with us if we become couples. Shellie agreed with that and we decided that it was not our time yet to show our love in public. Instead, after I recovered, we decided to act as we never knew we'd like each other.

But our realtionships changed a little. We now hang out with each other alot and go to see a movie or grab some dinner at a restraunt. We still get worried about if someone would know our secret and rumors will go around our high school and what would they do to us? Not a single person knew it until we were in junior.

It was almost the end of school in a warm May morning and I was getting my stuff from the locker. As soon as I got them I close the door and flinched as I turned. Mark was standing next to me crossing his arms with a serious look.  
>"Dude, what the heck, man?" I narrowed at him as I calm down.<br>"You scared the clam right off me!"  
>"Marlo, we need to talk,"<br>"What is it," I openend the locker again, "Don't you see I'm busy?"  
>He stared at me for a moment noticing I suddenly reopen my locker.<br>"Why did you reopen your locker?" He pointed it with a serious and curious voice.

"I forgot to get something," I lied as I pretended I was getting something.  
>"Oh," he said in a fake surprise, "And what did you forget to GET?"<br>"My Algebra textbook," I answered in a little impatient way,  
>"Oh REALLY..."<br>He then shove me out of my locker and quickly slammed my locker shut with a loud BANG that everybody glanced at us and continued swimming through the hallway. He was giving me an awful look.  
>"Dude, what's the problem," I narrowed more, "have you lost your brain?"<br>"I mean it Marlo, you have a secret and I want to know about it!"

"Listen," I tried to calm myself, "I don't have time to talk right now. So you can you PLEASE step away from my locker so I can get my textbook?"  
>I shoved him away from my locker as I openend it again, but Mark shoved me once again quickly and slammed my locker shut again.<br>"Mark, you're starting to be selfish again!"  
>"I DON'T CARE," he shouted at me, "I want to know the truth about the two of you!"<br>"Who do you mean by 'us'?"  
>"Oh don't think I'm so stupid to guess. You're going out with Shellie,aren't you?"<br>"I'm not telling you,bro," I shoved him again out of my locker as he made a look at me. I turned to him trying to calm myself down,  
>"Look, the conversation is over, ok? Forget about Shellie or anything that is happening right now.<p>

"People are gonna stare at us as if were starting a huge fight and we've been best friends since preschool and I don't want to ruin it. So you can just wait for me at the homeroom classroom and just let go of all that has happenend to me," I let out my hand smiling a little, "So were still friends?"  
>He made a ugly look at my hand and look up at me.<br>"We will still be friends if you give up on Shellie,"  
>"I'm not," I frowned as I place my hand down staring at him,<br>"Marlo," He sounded serious, "You don't understand about that 's crazy!"

"Really," I narrowed and I glance and noticed students were starting to gather around us whispering at each other and looking at us. I pointed at them,  
>"Do you think they think she's crazy," Then I pointed at him serious with a deeper voice, "Or is it just YOU?"<br>The students look at each other flubbergasted and murmured each other.  
>"Marlo,you're being crazy," he sounded louder angrily, "She dosen't belong to you, she's using you!"<br>"She's trusting me," I shouted, "Because I trust her!"

"And why do you trust her, Baldwin," He said my last name for the first time as if he was never my friend, "Why is it always about her all the time? Your not the Marlo Baldwin I even know anymore since you've been hanging out with her more often!"  
>I squinted and blurted out, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"<br>everybody gasped silent staring at me speechless.  
>'What have done?" I thought blushing harshly I just wanted to leave this school for good.<br>"How...how could you...?" Mark whipsered astonish, "Don't tell me it isn't true.."  
>I breathe harder staring at the floor.<br>"Marlo...why..?"  
>Anger flare up on me.<br>"YOU KNOW WHAT?" I screamed at him as I snatch my textbook out of the locker, "I DON'T CARE OF WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF HER!" I drop my book hardly on the floor with a loud banging sound that everybody flinched hardly with a loud gasp and murmuring sounds.  
>"And because of what you did today, Mark, now you will be known as the craziest fish in school!"<br>I slam my locker as hard as I can and stormed off.

students who were in this incident said rumors to all the students in freshwater high and mostly, there were spreading rumors about Mark. Since I stood up for myself, they don't even stand a chance chatting with Mark anymore. Not even his white fish girlfriend, Claria, didn't stand a chance to chat with him either. When Shellie heard this rumor, she came to my apartment to try to cheer me up.  
>"I don't care if people have already found out," She said to me in a friendly and gentle voice, "We should just be proud for ourselves that we kept it well for three years."<p>

Even if I was still mad at him, there are still times I still worry and think about Mark who use to had been my best friend. Why such a funny and cool dude change so fast? I could only wish he couldn't start that fight. He never hangs around with people anymore since they ignored him. He would only sit at a table in the cafeteria alone just eating his food quietly and slowly instead of gobbling it all up like a pig. I would never sleep at night that often thinking how I would only bring my friend back and listen to him saying wierd plans and calling me "bro".

It was then it was finally Senior year and that night was senior prom. I look at myself in the mirror neating my white tuxedo. I got interupted by the door knock as I rush toward it. As I got there catching my breath, I opened the door and froze staring at her. Shellie's hair was loose with a flowerly headband and dress. She look like a spring princess who just bloomed.

"Hi, Marlo," She smiled, "You ready?"  
>"Hold on just one second," I answered as I rushed to my room to get my camera and put it in the bag. I then rush back to Shellie still in front of the door and she saw me carrying it.<br>"Just in case," I shrugged and smiled a little,  
>"Great," She took it from me, "I'll just put it in my purse so it won't get lost."<br>I nodded and she put it in her purse.

"Ok, now we can go," I got out my one room apartement as I close and lock the door. We got out of my apartment holding hands.  
>When we got to senior prom, it was really crowded wih students. The music was played with rock and pop music and fishes just rocking out. We were thirsty from swimming all this way there, so we decided to grab a cup of fruit punch. I was pouring two glass of it until I glance at Shellie and she was staring at the crowds.<br>"What wrong?" I asked  
>"Why is Mark here?" She replied curiously,<br>"Mark?" My eyes widenend and stop pouring the fruit punch as I swam next to her.

It was hard to see him in the crowds and even my glasses seem to failed to see him by myself.  
>"Where is he?"<br>Shellie moved my head to the right direction and pointed,  
>"Over there, talking to Claria."<br>It took me several second to clear my vision and finally saw him in a black tuxedo talking to his ex-girlfriend with a guilty emotion and it seemed as if that girl knows how he was feeling. Why was he here? He never goes out to parties that often anymore. Was he doing something to me or is he going to later swam up to me and yell at me the same way last year. The year when our friendship ended.  
>"What the heck is he doing here?" I raised one of my eyebrow and Shellie shurgged,<br>"That's the same thing I was gonna tell you,"  
>"Oh well," I sighed not gonna let him ruin this prom, "Maybe he just got lonely."<br>She turn to me,  
>"Is the fruit punches ready?"<br>I nodded and show them on the table,  
>"all two cups just for us.<p>

"Thanks Marlo," she smiled as we got our drinks. While we were drinking, I was still staring at Mark. I started feeling guilty all of a sudden that I care for Shellie more than him.  
>Shellie stop sipping for a moment and looked at me worridly.<br>"Is everything alright? You look pretty down all of a sudden. I'm mean look around you ,Marlo, you have me, everybody likes us, and were having an awsome party. How can you feel sad all of a sudden on a special night like this?"

I turn to her once again.  
>"Something just dosen't feel right, Shellie. There's something missing in all of this."<br>She blinked for a moment, "Is it about Mark?"  
>My eyes widenended when she said it.<br>She swam close to me staring at me and replied,  
>"I heard people say about you and Mark as buddies since toddlers and must be still a hurtful moment when you loose a special friend you known for a long time."<br>My heart sank and my eyes felt like it was about to water up tears,  
>"I want him back, Shellie..."<br>Shellie frowned,  
>"It may seem like for good, but it's never too late to say goodbye.<p>

"If you really feel his pain, Mark would know you're not mad at him anymore and he will have a second chance. To tell the truth, I hate fishes who suffering like this and I would think, 'Why can't I help this miserable fish if I'm not close to him/her?' But you've been close with him before you had me and you know this person really well," she pointed at me, "You can fix him."  
>I frowned, "What if it dosen't work?"<br>She place her hand on my shoulder,  
>"If you believe, it will work."<p>

I stared at her blinking twice and sighed.  
>"ok," I got my courage up, "I'll do it,"<br>"Good luck," she murmured.  
>She let go of me and turn to look at Claria leaving Mark as i took a deep breath.<br>'Here goes nothing,' I thought.  
>I swam pass the crowds until I saw Mark even more clear and he was staring at the ground in silent.<br>"M...Mark?"  
>The pink male seahorse flinched and quickly turn to me in shock.<p>

"GO AWAY," he shouted and sounded like he was going to cry, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
>"It's ok, Mark," I halted him in a calm voice, "I'm not gonna yell at you."<br>He calm down but still serious, "then what do you want? Don't you see I have enough with all this rumor going around?"  
>He turned away from me with his arms crossed as I frowned.<br>"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for yelling at you and I forgive you."

His head turn to me with one of his eyebrow raised,  
>"You're not trying to prank me,aren't you,"<br>"No, I'm serious."  
>His eyes widenend as he swam close to me with a frown.<br>"You...you really mean that, Marlo?"  
>"Of course I do, Mark," I smiled a little, "I know I was mad of you from what happenend last year, but no matter what you do, I'll always like you, cause your more than a best friend. You're like my brother to me."<br>His eyes got huge,  
>"brothers?" he whimpered.<p>

"Yes," I dip my head and place my hand on his shoulder, "You're like my little brother who always gets in trouble and I'm the older brother who tries to help you learn your lessons."  
>He was silent and smile a little with tears on his eyes.<br>I let out my hand one last time,  
>"So were still friends,brother?"<br>He wipe his tears with a huge smile now.  
>"Oh, bro, you really DO know me!"<br>Instead of shaking hands, he swam up to me and wrap his arms around me weeping with joy.  
>"Thank you, Marlo, thank you SO much for understanding me!"<br>I smile once again and wrap my arms around him patting his back.

"No problem," I replied, "It's good to have you back, dude."  
>When he finished hugging me, he answered,<br>"I'm going to fix this, I promise," He swam to the stage.  
>"What is he doing?" Shellie swam up to me curiously staring at him.<br>I shook my head,  
>"I have no idea."<br>Mark swam up to the singer doing rap songs as he stop for a moment and my friend whispered something to him. The singer then gestured the DJ to stop the music as he responded and the music stopped. Everybody in the party stopped dancing and started to complain about why the music stopped.

He tapped the microphone for testing and spoke out,  
>"Attention everybody!"<br>The crowd got quiet as their faces turn to him and some them were whispering to each other.  
>"Ok," Mark started, "I'm sorry for the interuption, but there's something I'm going to say to everybody... I'm truely and COMPLETLY sorry for what happened last year when I shouted at my best friend, Marlo. But mostly, I'm greatly sorry to Shellie for starting the rumors around when she told me not to say it to anybody.<p>

"I was just trying to be popular and have more friends around until it got completly in chaos and I'd lost the only and greatest friend in the world and my most beautiful fish in the world and I felt like I was trapped in a empty room where no one would find me until my greatest friend, Marlo," He looked at me with a smile, "Was the only one who felt my pain and...he forgave me."

Shellie hold my hand tightly in happiness as we glance at each other and he continued,  
>"And now, I stand here to apologize to every seniors in Freshwater High and I hope you forgive me."<br>The crowds murmured to each other in a surprise way.  
>"Now, to thank a special friend of mine. DJ!"<br>The DJ look up at the pink seahorse,  
>"Can you play disc. #35?"<br>The DJ then gave a nod and switched the disc.

The music then started in a soft and romance music that was so beautiful it gave me goosebumps.  
>Mark then went close to the microphone staring at us smiling,<br>"This song goes out to those two lovely couples in the middle of the crowd."  
>The spotlight then move away from Mark and it kept going till it was shining both of us speechless. We look at each other with our eyes reflecting and glittering.I let out my other hand with a smile as she smiled too and place her hand on mines.<p>

We slowly danced as the crowds gathered around to see this beautiful moment. I felt like crying right now after Mark did all this for us. It was the best moment in my entire life. When the music was ending, the spotlight flickered all of a sudden and we both look up at Mark. He narrowed and held up his microphone.  
>"Well just don't stand there staring at me like owls, kiss already!"<br>As he said this, the crowds started to chant to kiss.  
>Shelli and I slowly look at each other as she smiled and I smiled back. I place my hand on her cheek and we lean close to each other.<p>

And then it finally happenend.

We kissed


	5. Chapter 5

We graduated Freshwater High in June 2000 three months after the prom.

I would never forget when all of us threw our graduation hats up in the air after the celebration was over. We hug each other as the future was waiting before us. It was hard to say goodbye to the old friends in that school, but I was still happy that Shellie and Mark was coming with me to Stargold University.

It was a beautiful place when we got there. Mark and I became roomates In a small room with two small beds and a lamp sitting on the table in the middle. On the next room was Shellie with a roomate Starbelle. Starbelle is a starfish who use to have been in another high school far away from Freshwater high.

Two years later, I proposed to Shellie in a sunset beach and I smiled huge in happiness when she said, "Yes."

We got married a year later on December 5, 2003. I would never forget Shellie in a beautiful white gown with blue flowers on her hand and I was wearing a neat suit with a red bow on it as her smile brightened her face. Many of our friends were there and also Shellie's mom and Mark and his girlfriend Claria was there.

It was a beautiful winter morning we would never forget.

We spend our honeymoon in Sunrise Hill where a hotel with six floor was on a high hill and a pool behind it. We spend there for a week until it was time to go home.

Another year later after graduating collage, Shellie decided to live in my old apartment. When we started to save money for a new family, Shellie decided in order to become good parents, were going to have some warm ups and we decided to become teachers. Since Shellie was going to be a busy mom, she started working as a kindergarden teacher in CoralReef Elementary, which is grades PK thorugh 5th grade. It was located at the very bottom where the tank was close to the ground on the right side. As for me as a hardworing dad and really smart, I decided to work as a homeroom teacher in Freshwater High.

The new principal who is Keef's son, Principal Sticky Stickler, Was pretty surprise when I told him I wanted this job. got retired when I got hired and many students were pretty curious for a new teacher. Being a homeroom teacher use to have been pretty easy before Milo,Bea and Oscar came into the view. Some of the kids liked me but many of them don't. I guess many people hates teachers so much in those ages. In 2008 at our ages of twenty-eight, we had enough money to make a family.

We try making one, but a week later, there was nothing going on. So we tried one more time and two weeks passed, there was no sign that Shellie could be pregnant. We started getting worry that night when we were getting to bed.

"Why isn't it working?" Shellie got into the bed worriedly, "I would have felt morning sickness this morning."

"Be patient," I replied "I think it's just taking a long time to respond."

She nodded, "Maybe. I guess its not the time yet to respond,"

"I agree."

She turn to me with a worried face as she yawned and lie on the bed trying to sleep. I sighed as I turn of the lamp next to me and lied down next to her. She was still tring to fall asleep as I place my hand on her. She turn to me with a tired look.

"I promise you it going to work," I murmured, "I promise."

She smiled, "I trust you."

That morning, we were ready to go to work. I glance at Shellie in her flower dress brushing her neat white hair with a frown. I was hoping she wasn't worried about the baby.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her after getting dressed and swam up to her who was sitting at the chair looking at the mirror and stop brushing her hair with a huge sigh as she turn to me.

"I'm fine," She said as she got her purse, "Lets go. I don't want the students to be waiting."

We went to my car as I was driving her to her job. I glance at her with a frown as i saw her looking out the window worriedly.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Shellie didn't say anything she stopped leaning on the window and then look at me.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

I look at her more worriedly,

"Don't say that, nothing going to happen and if it does, you can call me and I'll pick you up right away. Maybe its just your emotion to the pregnancy."

She sighed again, "I guess you're right," She look up the front window,

"Can you drop me off at the drop-off area?"

I nodded as we pull up next to the drop-off area where the school was as Shellie brushed her hair one last time and she got out of the car and closed the door. She turned and knocked on the window slightly as I open the window.

"Don't forget to pick me up for the doctor's appointment at 2PM," She replied.

"Got it," I said to her with my thumbs up,

"Great," She kissed me one last time, "I'll see you soon."

I watch her leave with a little smile on my face until she went inside. I then drove myself to work.

"Ok class, It final exams time!"

The class moaned as I sighed,

"Cmon kids," I gave them a little smile, "I gave you three weeks to study it. THREE weeks, ok? You should have study it yesterday before I said it was time to do it."

The class muttered to each other with a tired look.

"Now I'm going to pass them to you and don't start until I say so," I replied as I passed them around. As I finished, I sat down on my chair and announced,

"You have until ten o' clock to finish it. You can now start."

They started it right as I said it and rested my head on the table with a sigh. For years since I've started working here, I never EVER felt this tired. Maybe when class is over, I'm gonna get some coffee at the teacher's lounge and I'm sure it'll make me feel alot better as if this was my first day at work. For every five minutes I would glance at the clock and it will feel like forever to get the heck out of here.

It was then 9:05 and I was already loosing patient. I glanced at the class and notice some were done and reading and others were taking a nap. Few of them who aren't done yet are having really hard time getting the problems and the others were just slow as snails. Hoping it was over soon, I felt a little vibration on the desk. People who felt it too looked around and muttered to each other a little worried. I didn't want people to worry about that except me.

"Get back to work," I announced once again to keep remain them calm, "It must of have been a little earthquake."

The class look at each other in silent and got back to their regular positions.

While they were, I look around the room worriedly. It SHOULDN'T have been an earthquake. It only lasted around two seconds. I laid back and took a deep breath.

'Don't be so stupid' I thought to myself, 'It must have been some kind of animal hit the tank by accident and passed out.'

But as i spoke too soon three seconds later, the virbration got stronger as it shook the room. The class started to mumured louder.

"Stay calm,class," I sat up halting them, "I'm going to peak out of the hallway to see whats going on out there."

As the class kept whipsering to each other, I swam and peak out the door as I look around. The hallway was empty and quiet for a second until another vibration came once again and became silent. Coach Salmon, the new coach, came towards me with a nervous look.

"," He took a breath and continued, "Thank goodness I saw you!"

"What's going on, Salmon?" My eyebrow raised,

"Principal Stickler just told me to tell ALL the classrooms to go outside immediatly. There's an intruder attacking the bottom floor of the tank!"

My eyes widenend, "Did he call the cops?"

"Yes and they're going to lock up the tube exit of this tank in case of tanks collapsing and loosing water."

"Ok, I'm on it," I nodded as he run off to tell the others.

Now I knew this wasn't an earthquake after all.

I came inside the classroom as the class stop chatting and stared at me for the news. "

We have to leave immediatley," I told them as their eyes as widenend, "See me outside with the others!"

Immediatley, The class rush out of the classroom getting extremley nervous now. I try to keep myself calm as I left out of my classroom. When I swam out of the school, I saw a bunch of students and other teachers gathered in groups in a loud chattering sound that almost sounded like panic. I swam to the group where I swam passed the crowds and cops telling the crowds to stay calm. I pushed out the crowds and saw one cop looking out until he saw me swimming to him.

"Sorry,sir," he halted me, "You can't tresspass here."

I ignore his answer,

"Is everything ok?"

"We don't know,sir,there's a cat attack out there and she looks REALLY under the weather.

"But, is it serious?" I asked again with a worried look,

"We don't know yet," he replied, "Were just going to wait until-"

Suddenly, as cop that was looking out of the tank turned in horror.

"GET DOWN!"

My eyes went huge quickly.

GET DOWN!" The cop in front at me copied the line and press me down to the ground.

I didn't know what was going on until something really happenend.

The first I knew, I heard a huge crashing sound outside that vibrated the tank alot. The tank then tilted a little and I heard everyone screaming while I kept my eyes completly shut in fear and shielding my half-bald head. The terrible sound of the crashing sound kept going for five seconds until it slowly faded and the tank stopped tilting and vibrating. I got up and turned to the crowds.

The crowds stood up with loud panicing sound and some of them wandering around confused and scared. I had to do something to get them quiet.

"Class remain calm! Remain calm!"

But nobody wouldn't even listen. I then thought about Shellie who might be in panic too. I got out my phone from my pocket and called her. I paced around to hear her voice, but nothing except a voice message that the phone number I called was not answering for now. I tried again, but keep hearing the same message.

Nervousness flushed me. What if her cell phone is dead and needs me right now?

Hoping she was ok, I swam up to the cop once again.

"where did the tank take place?"

The cop blinked twice,

"It took place at the right bottom tank,"

"Yes, but where?"

The cop paused for a moment.

"Hang on just one second," he replied and swam away to talk to the cop.

This was getting totally confusing, but mostly extremly worried at the same time. I turn to where the outside world was. I look around to see if anybody was looking, But everyone was busy chattering nervously and cops halting them telling them the same line. I glance at them one last time and swam towards the glass wall and peaked out. At first, I only saw bunch of shattered glasses and bunch of water spiiled on the floor. There was a dead female cat lying on floor and the male orange cat came over to her staring at his friend's body. I gulp down that this was the cat who caused this trouble in the first place.

I then turn to the left side and saw a bunch of fishes with some kind of device they were wearing gathering around somebody in panic while blood was spilling on the ground. I couldn't see at first, but when I got closer to the left side it caught me. There in the middle of the group who was lying on the floor was...

My eyes grew huge in horror staring at a blue beautiful seahorse with a flowerly dress and loose white hair that was all mixed up. My heart shattered in panic.

"Shellie?" I called at her as I pressed both at my hands on the glass, but no respond except see saw me in so much pain and smiling at me. She slowly closed her eyes as the groups surrounding her got louder.

"SHELLIE?" I called her name louder and this time, she wasn't responding.

I try to fight back tears as I tap glass louder.

"SHELLIE!" I screamed pressing my nose onto the glass and I heard the crowd get quiet, but I didn't dare even glance a bit at them.

I kept on screaming her name twice and she didn't any movement.

"Sir," the cops gathered around me, "You have to stay calm."

I ignore them and kept shouting for her in horror.

"I'm sorry,sir, but there's nothing you can't do!"

As they grab my arms away from the glass, I turn to them in anger.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," I shouted at them, "SHE'S MY WIFE! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!"

"Sir," the cop frowned grabbing my shoulder, "You need to calm down!"

"GET OFF ME!" I snapped and force myself out of them and swam back to the glass.

"SOMEBODY CALL BACKUP," One of the cops shouted,

"wait!" The other cop answered and paused.

"Let him get over it..."

There was a another pause and the other cop sighed.

"Fine, but not more than three hours."

"Yes sir..."

For an hour, I kept trying to call her until I gave up when the groups gave up reviving her. I watch in sorrow as they pack up their tools. I kneel against the ground in silent and the crowds were slowly faded away. Tears roll down my face and felt an awful feeling inside of me. I started to feel my heart beating sadly and notice I was still here on this earth. I was still here, but now Shellie wasn't here anymore. She was gone forever.

After a painful sobbing, I watch the group take Shellie's lifeless body. I wanted to feel her body one last time. I swam to the bottom of the tank and watch the groups take Shellie.

"STOP!" I shouted as the crew looked at me.

"Please," I whispered in tears, "Let me be with her before you take her away..."

The stared at each other quietly and nodded. They gently place her down and took space for this sad moment.

"I'm sorry, ," One of them sad with a frown, "We tried our best."

I stared at them and nodded.

I slowly swam up to her dead body and kneeled down to her in silence.

I hold her hand as I lied next to her cold body and tears once again came out of me. The mourning felt extremly painful that I felt like dying. I felt myself growing weaker from the sadness until I finally fell asleep.

"Is he ok? He look really weak,"

"It'll be ok. Just take him home and let him get his rest. I don't think this sorrow is gonna end soon."

When I woke up from Mark's voice I couldn't even open my eyes and my body was lying motionless on the floor as if they were dead.

I felt someone placing my shoulder.

"Marlo...Marlo..."

I slowly open my eyes and slowly turn to the pink searhorse in a little blurry sight.

"We have to go home."

As he said it, I closed my eyes again.

"He's not getting up," He announced worriedly,

"Here let me help you."

I felt a fin carry me and so was Mark.

I opened my eyes a little staring at Mark.

"M...Mark?" I whimpered and my friend hushed me softly.

"Don't try to talk," He said softly with a huge frown, "Just...just rest."

I didn't say anything. I stared at him for three seconds and once again closed my eyes.

'Goodbye Shellie...'

Two nights later, I couldn't sleep. I stayed at my bed the whole time and my bedroom was completly trashed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in..." I answer in a weak voice as I heard the door creak open and Mark came into my room with lunch bag on his hand.

"Hi Marlo," He murmured, "I got you ham and cheese sandwich and your favorite warm milk. You want some?"

I sighed feeling my stomach empty. Maybe just a snack for the night would make me feel better since I've been stuck in this terrible depressment since the accident.

"Fine," I groaned and got out of bed with dizzyness.

He lend me a sandwich as I began eating it slowly.

"I'm surprised," He sat next to me on my bed stroking my back, "This is the first time you've got up since the accident."

I gulp down with a sad sigh, "Yes," I said softly, "But it'll never be the same without her."

"Come on dude," he patted my back, "forget about her. She wants you to keep going on with your life."

"Oh," I turned and narrow at him, "What about the promise? I promise her about a family."

"Marlo Baldwin," he sighed letting go of me, "there are times when people have to die and accidents happened. Shellie would have love a family, but she decided it was time for her to go and she wants you to live because she loves you."

"If she really DID love me,Mark," I squinted, "Why did she leave?"

"It not that she dosen't love you anymore, it was just her time to leave. There's nothing we can do now to get her back. Look, she wants you to be happy along the way."

"In what way,Mark," I shouted, "In WHAT way? Shellie's gone for good and I'll never see her again! I'll never be happy now that she's gone! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

I sobbed once again.

"Please,Marlo," Mark frowned, "We're all worried about you and we just wanna see you smile and laugh again. I hate it when you're sad..."

I slowly stop sobbing when I glance at the music box in front of my bed.

I picked it up and winded it up and slowly open the box. Mark stared at me with sadness as I listened to the beautiful lullaby that she made for our child.

I frowned as I wrap it tightly around arms.

"Nothing would ever be the same again," I whispered as I slowly closed the music box.

I got out of bed as I open my closet and stared quietly at the music box. Tears came out of me as I wipe my face and put the box inside the closet. I stared at it one last time and finally closed the closet door.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later...

For the first time ever since the accident, I came into the school. It was the first day of school and there were a bunch of new students who were gonna be at class. There was a teenage clam name Clamantha, A big and strong octopus, Jocktopus, and also dearest little Albert who is only two years younger. It's pretty amazing how that glass fish has such a huge brain and I was already getting along with him, cause I'm sure he's going to be the easiest student to teach.

That morning I was swimming with principal Stickler in a rolling chair and Fishington who is now pretty mute and around her 40's or late 30's, pushing his chair along the hallway. I'm pretty surpised how this place has changed so much the last time I came here. There was also a new journalist teacher, , who seems to be in his early 20's and he may be strange, but he's ok for me.

"I'm glad to have you back on buisness,Baldwin," Stickler smiled, "We have a bunch of students this year and I'm sure they MAY need help with chemistry."

'Yeah right...' I thought with a sigh.

"Oh don't do that face with me,Baldwin, you know I always joke all the time,"

"Yes," I answered not even looking at him.

"C'mon, It's a new school year and this year is gonna be fantastic indeed!"

"If you say so,sir," I was still staring at the hallway until we saw three fishes at the locker. There was a little blue fish, a brown fish with braces, and a beautiful red-hair female. They looked excited to be here.

"This year is gonna be great," The blue fish smiled excitedly,

"I know really," The red-hair fish said cheerfully, "This year is gonna be AWSOME!"

"Well," the brown fish scratched his head, "I just hope it would be fun."

My eyes caught attention to them all of a sudden. I don't know why, but they seem to be intresting. I stopped to stare at them and Stickler noticed me doing it.

"Who are those kids?"

"Oh, those kids," Stickler smiled as he came next to me, "They were friends since third grade. The red-hair fish over there is Bea Goldfishberg, the one who has braces and a 80's hair is Oscar Fishtooth, and finally is his little stepbrother who looks like a dinosaur is Milo and he's a pretty tricky fish to teach with according to .

'Oh great,' I thought, 'Not another selfish fish...'

"They seem to be good friends,"

"Ofcourse they are," he turn to me, "Those fishes almost never split up like glue. Well, your in luck they're gonna be your students, but if I were you, I would go easy on them before you start to get along with them."

Pretty much what Principal Stickler said to me was right. When we first met at my class, they show no intrest in me. I guess it may take a while, cause fishes now think of me of the most boring teacher in school. It pretty stinks being called that, but what am I going to do about that? I've been like this for few months now and seems that the depression wasn't going to go away just like the doctor told Mark. What if I reamain stuck like this forever?

Then one morning, the day was going to change my life forever. I was teaching the class about history of chemistry until I started feeling funny. I thought it would go away soon until I felt nausia and I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. As I got out of the bathroom, I look at myself at the mirror and i looked extremly pale. I decided since my condition has been like this for two days now, I decided to go to the office and dimissed the class. I then got on the phone to Mark that I was not in a mood to drive myself back home and to pick me up.

As soon as Mark picked me up five minutes later, he drove me back to the apartment and I was going to take a I couldn't sleep, so I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for my stomach to settle down. Mark came in to check up at me.

"Bro, look at you," he argued with me, "You're completly out of shape right now. First your still going on about the accident and since you've somehow haven't had enough excercise lately, You're gaining weight and you haven't-"

"MARK,JUST SHUT UP!"

He looked at me his eyes widenend and I sighed in guilt.

"Sorry I had to shout at you, but I really don't feel well right now,"

"What do you feel?"

"Nausia and dizzyness,"

"And you're sure it not a dropsy again?"

I paused for a moment, 'I hope not.'

"No."

"And how is it different?"

"I just feel...funny for some reason."

He stared at me with his arms crossed as the room once again grew silent.

"You know what," He smiled with an idea, "Let's do it MY way. How about we dress up in our little excercise uniform and have a little jog around the tank and the nausia might disappear right away. It works ALOT for me!"

I stared at him with a tired look, "Dude, I'm not in a mood for a jog right now, maybe if I just-"

"Oh no you don't," he disappeared for a moment and came back with sports head band and threw it to my bed, "You're not going to lay in that cruddy old bed like an old fish. today we act like men!"

"Bro," I shook my head, "I think your taking this too far-"

"Hey," he pointed at himself, "Good old friend, Mark, never goes so far. Remember when I say that the rollercoaster wasn't scary-

"And I didn't get scared after that," I muttered my breath, "I know you were right-"

"Then say I'm right!"

'That's it, I can't take this conversation anymore,' I thought again, 'I'm going to have to get it over with.'

"Fine," I finally answered, "But take me back to my room in around three hours, deal?"

We shook hands,

"It's a deal, bro!"

So I had no choice but to change my clothes and leave my apartment for jogging. So we jogged for only an hour until I felt the pain getting worst. It was already noon and I didn't how much strength I had left to catch up.

"Mark," I panted, "Can we go back now? My stomach is killing me!"

"No way,Man," He turned to me still running, "This is extremly healthy for you after you've been in bed for so long and this is TOTALLY helping your body get working again,"

"But Mark," I pleaded, "It hurts so much, can we just take a break?"

"Just an hour," he pleaded back, "I promise."

Without arguing back at him once again, we kept going. I felt as if Mark was controlling me now and I pretty much hate it when he does things like that, even in this condition. Ten minutes passed and I felt nausia again. I gasped softly as I stop on the sidewalk with a pant.

The pink seahorse stopped running and look behind me.

"Is everything ok, Marlo? You look pretty pale again."

I felt food coming up again as I covered my mouth and ran to the garbage can behind me and threw up right there. Mark just frozed speechless. As I finished, the dizzyness got worst and I lean on the garbage can.

"Marlo-"

Before he finished, I slowly collasped on the floor feeling so sick.

"Marlo!"

He rushed towards me and kneeled right in front of me touching my forehead,

"Are you ok?"

I slowly shook my head with my eyes slightly open.

"where does it hurt?"

"It dosen't hurt," I murmured looking at him, "Just nausia."

He paused glancing at my stomach,

"Let me just check it,"

Before he touched it I blurted out,

"Stop it, thats embarrasing!"

He rolled his eyes,

"Stop being such a two year old,"

"Fine," I crossed my arms, "Do whatever you want, but right now, I'm not in a mood."

"Ok," He sighed frustrated, "Such a ..."

Turning my face away from him, I felt his hand place on my belly.

"So," I turned to him, "did you found anything?"

His eyebrow raised,

Well..." He pressed it even more and I felt a sudden pain tightening.

"STOP!" I shoved his hand away from it and the pain disappeared, "it hurts when you do that!"

"Really?" He looked at me, but i didn't answer. Then he glance at it again.

"That's strange," he scratched his head, "It felt pretty harder when I touched it."

"Bro, don't lie to me like that," I sat up looking at him with a serious look,

"No really," His eyes widenend. He DID look like he was telling the truth. I glance at my little swollen stomach and touch it and press it a little more as my eyes widenend in fear. It DID felt hard. Hard as a rock!

I glance at him worriedly.

"Mark, take me to the hospital,"

"Why?"

"Just take me to the hospital," I begged, "and quick!"

Mark started to get worried too.

"You want me call 911?"

"WHATEVER YOU THINK," I shouted, "JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Ok, just calm down," he halted, "I'm gonna find a phone booth, I'll be right back!"

He then ran off leaving me on the ground. I was worried he would never come back, but I've somehow trusted him like he did at the senior prom. Twenty minutes passed and Mark came back running to me.

"I just call 911," He said to me, "They're on their way!"

I sigh in relief.

"Thank you Mark," my voice was once again calm, "I knew I could trust you,"

"What are friends for?" He smiled.

The ambulance got there as they took me to the hospital. Mark was sitting in the waiting room really worried and I was at the IV room waiting for the diagnose. I stared in front of the room nervous and holding my hands tightly. The doctor came in with his chart with a smile,

"Well , it seems we got something, but first we need a talk."

I shrugged, "That's fine with me."

I was ok to wait longer. I didn't want to find out right now anyways.

"Now," He grab a chair and sat next to me on the bed as he took of his glasses,

"Did you felt any nausia or anything unusual before you came here?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok," he nodded, "So, did you ever knew much about searhorses?"

"Ofcourse I do," I looked at him curiously,

"Ok, and finally, did you ever knew that male seahorses get pregnant?"

I blinked twice giving him a look,

"What are you talking about? Males can't get pregnant."

The doctor paused for a moment.

"I'll be right back," he left the room and I just sat on my bed really confused.

'What the heck did that doctor meant by that? He must have lost his brain when he said it.'

Ofcourse, EVERY females get pregnant. Everybody knows that. How heck can males possibly get pregnant? Males like me are completly different then females, cause females are the ones who has a body part that can carry a child.

Thinking about it in my mind the whole time in confusion, the doctor came back and this time with a nurse.

"," The doctor, "We have to talk,"

"Ummm ok," I said awkwardly.

"Ok," he gestured, "Sometimes nature can be beautiful AND strange at a same time,"

"Ok," I repeated, "And what is this mostly about?"

"Well," He sighed and whispered to himself and then replied, "While you were asleep during the ultra sound, we found something that... might suprise you."

"Well, What are you waiting for?" I asked, "Let me see it."

They look at each other with a nod and the nurse took out a picture and handed it to me. I flip it over and the picture was gray and black. Suddenly I saw a wierd white shape on the edge and it look like...like me. I paused for a long time getting completly confused and nervous.

"What...what is that?" I pointed at the white shape and they frozed for a long time.

"Its-" the doctor frozed trying to let it out, "It's...a baby."

My eyebrow raised,

"Wha...what?" I whispered loudly.

The doctor sigh with a frown.

"Mr. Baldwin," he place his fin on my shoulder, "You're pregnant..."

I frozed.

"What?" I repeated and this time it sounded as if I was going to cry, "you're...you're kidding, right?"

The doctor closed his eyes for a long time,

"No," he murmured softly, "You really ARE pregnant."

I froze in shock as I slowly lean back on the pillow not saying a word, but i was still staring at him with a confusing and fear look on my eyes.

"Look," he took off his glasses once again and made a serious and worried look at me, "I know this may sound impossible to explain, but the truth is male seahorses CAN get pregnant."

I was still speechless.

'How can it be possible?' I thought.

"Nurse Jane," The doctor announced to the nurse behind him as she turn to him, "Will you please explain to this confused patient of our about seahorse offspring?"

Jane nodded as the doctor stood up and let her sit next to me with a face that looks like she was starting to feel bad for me that I never knew that a male seahorse like me have this condition.

"Well ," She sighed as she glance at the chart, "What happens is that a male seahorses have a brood pouch, which helps carry eggs inside. So when seahorse do mating season, the female delivers the egg inside you brood pouch and whats happening to you is...right now. Mostly, male seahorses have over hundreds of babies, but your in luck because there's only one growing inside."

I sighed softly in relief. Well, unless that is one thing that would make it a little easier.

"So before the accident, you guys must have... well you know you what that is. And so that means you are three months pregnant right now. The baby may be due at the beginning of summer, so you may need to get ready quick, cause times can fly fast and you wouldn't want the child to wait THAT long to see he or she's new family.

"Umm, yeah," The doctor made an anxious smile at her rubbing his head, "thanks for that... suprising fact, Jane. You can leave now."

Jane smile as she thanked him and left the room.

"Well,Baldwin," he sigh once again, "You might have get someone to help you if you want to keep the baby. It's your choice: Keep it or give it up for adoption. We'll have another doctor's appointment at October 17th."

"Yes,doc," I replied softly, "Can you tell Mark to drive me back home?"

The doctor nodded, "I'll tell him while you get dressed,"

"Fine with me," I said with a exhausted voice.

"Ok," he nodded, "I'll be right back."

As he left out of the door, I didn't know what to say.

All I can think about for what he just said to me.

"Your pregnant..." It echoed unto my mind as I glance at my stomach.

Was this all true? Is there really life inside of me? And if it was, how would my friends react to all of this?

How would my class react if they found out?

I wrap my arms around myself and tears roll down my cheeks.

Without Shellie, I'm the only one who would raise this child and this child would never know his/her's mom. How would I do this without her?

'What...what am i'm going to do...'


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and I walk out of the hospital with his girlfriend, Claria, who popped out of nowhere when I was just going to leave the waiting room and she just showed up sitting in the couch next to Mark. I had NO idea why she even came. I thought it would be that my bro call her on his cellphone and that she got SO worried, she decided to visit the hospital too. Mark wouldn't even tell me why, but maybe it was something special.

As we got into the car, Mark was driving, I was sitting next to him, and Claria was sitting in the back with her arms crossed looking out the window.

"So Marlo," He finally answered to me still looking out the road, "How did the hospital go?"

"Fine," I shrugged slightly with my head down, "I..I guess."

Mark glance at me with a little frown,

"What's wrong, bro? You look pretty left down after we left,"

"I know," I sighed.

After a minute, I replied softly,

"Mark, I have a confession to make-"

"Oh don't worry, Marlo," He smiled, "I forgive you for yelling at me that morning."

"No," I looked at him, "This is something else-"

"Look," he cut off my line, "I know how much you're not in a good mood right now, so to make you feel better, Claria and I have a good news for you."

My eyes started to widen a little. This must be pretty intrseting. Mark never share a news about himself and he looked really happy. Maybe that's why he's been bossing me around lately to be myself again. I stood up straight with Claria turning her face to me with a smile.

"What's the good news?"

As we stop on the streetlight flashing red, Claria said impatiently excited,

"Go ahead, sweetie, tell him!"

This time when I glance at her, she was smiling so huge, it showed almost all her teeth.

"Fine," he teased softly, "I'll say it..."

Then there came a silent in the car. I didn't know what I was waiting for.

I was about to ask him a question as I was taking a breath and was about to say it until he blurted out very happily that the car shook and one his arm rise to the air.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

I flinched harshly when he said it that my heart was going to burst from that panic attack.

Mark and Claria then embarrasingly cheered boisterously and Mark was honking his car many times. I just watched blushing harshly and speechless as I stared at them continuing their celebration.

Suddenly, we heard a shout and it started to sound familiar.

"Hey," A deep strong voice shouted behind us in his car, "Celebrating is great, but can you PLEASE turn it down?"

I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened. It was another teacher I knew from Freshwater High. It was !

I gulp down getting even more embarrased as I turn back and once again sank on my seat. The cheering finally tone down as they were both looking back on the old blue car the drama teacher was in. I hate it when this happens, even if a friend of mine from work is being distracted by my inresponsible buddy of mine. Mr. Muscle has been in Freshwater High for three years now. When I first met him, I told him about accomplismenting Shellie's dream, he replied to me,

"Well don't EVER give up on your dreams, and if you don't you'll get cold, hungry and lonely!"

I was silent and impressed when he said that and ever since then, he's been saying this to all my students when they go to his class.

"hm," Mark narrowed as he turned back holding the wheel with both hands with a little attitude,

"Adults these days. They never understand us completly."

My eyes shot a look at him when he said this.

'Were twenty-eight years old,' I thought sternly, 'How can he not see that were grown-up already and he is saying this in his car?'

He then turned to me and his smile disappeared and turn into a frown.

"Marlo, what wrong? Aren't you happy for us?"

"HAPPY?" Claria shouted as she leaned forward to see me, "he SHOULD be happy. How the heck can a best friend of my Fionce' not be happy for this upcoming moment?"

Mark halted her.

"Let me try to talk to him," He this time sounded serious as Claria rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

He once again looked at me with a worried expression.

"I don't think you REALLY like us being together. Look, it's just that-"

"No,no," I halted both of my hands retortedly, "I'm happy that you guys are getting married, really!"

"Then what's wrong with you,Marlo?" He repeated impatiently, "I would say this same question a million times if I have to until You tell me what's going on with you! You've been acting like this since we left the hospital.

"Is it something that the doctor say about your nausia and your swellen belly, because I want to know for sure what's in your mind right now and I'm worried about you!"

I gulp down in guiltyness,

"Well, the doctor DID found something,"

"Then what is it then?"

I stood quiet as I look down. I didn't know how to say this to him. If I told him, I knew he won't believe me.

"Well, it's a little impossible to know this and I'm sure you'll freak out-"

"freak out," Mark then repeated it with a louder voice, "freak out?

"Dude, I never freak out of anything, anything at ALL! Second, you're my best friend, Marlo, and I care for you ever since we've met. If it's anything strange, you can just spit it out and I won't care."

I turn to him as I blink twice really close to trusting him.

'I hope he would.'

"C'mon," I heard Claria's voice as I turn my head to see her with a little worried face, "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Just tell us and we promise you we won't tell ANYONE about your condition."

I frown with a sigh and once again turn to Mark.

"We promise," He placed my shoulder for a second with a soft voice, "Just tell us what it is."

I paused for three seconds and Mark was still waiting for the answer. I knew this would be the right time to tell him, because I couldn't take care of this child alone. I slowly turn to him.

"I'm pregnant."

Mark blink twice and started laughing.

"That's a really funny joke, bro!"

He then turn serious once again.

"Seriously, tell me the truth and don't lie to me this time!"

I shook my head that I wasn't lying,

"I'm pregnant," I repeated a little seriously and sadly as Mark gave a look to me.

"Come on, bro," he crossed his arm narrowing, "Stop saying the same lie, tell me the truth!"

I felt like giving up already and felt like crying and shouting out,

"I'M REALLY AM PREGNANT! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

But I try to hold it in. Suddenly, were suddenly once again distracted by Claria, but this time she spoke something that made me feel a little better.

"Mark," She murmured not taking her eyes off me with a worried face again, "I think he's telling the truth,"

"Claria, don't be ridiculous," He turn to her impatient and curious, "We ALL know males can't get pregnant!"

She narrowed at him and replied in a deeper voice,

"But did you EVER know male seahorses can get pregnant?"

He paused for a long time still serious, but he then spoke in a soft voice,

"Who told you that?"

She blinked at him,

"I knew it for a LONG time since my science teacher from middle school told me,"

"I think that teacher must of had a small brain when she told you!"

"Since when did you care? My teacher was never wrong!"

I sighed rolling my eyes frusturated as the argument continued. There was only one and final way to prove him that I was really telling the truth. I pull out a folded picture out of my shirt pocket where my cellphone was and unfolded it showing the picture of the baby from the ultra sound.

"Mark," I answered him as he turn to me.

"What is it now tattle tale?"

I was trying to hand him the picture as he glanced at me.

"What is that?" He pointed at it,

"It's a picture the doctor found during the ultra sound and this is a REAL picture of the ultra sound."

He glance at me for a moment.

"Give me that!" He snatched it out of my hand, but I didn't argue. The only hope that would come to me was for Mark to believe me and help me with this. My heart was slowly sinking as he turn the picture over to see it, but I try to wait for what he's going to say next before I react.

'Oh dear gosh, please believe me,' I begged in my thought, 'PLEASE believe me!'

He started to look closely for three second and turn to me his narrowing more.

"What is that white thing, some kind of a clot?"

I shook my head and murmured in a sad voice,

"If you look closely, you'll see it's shaped like a baby seahorse."

He then paused looking at me for two seconds and once again turn facing the picture.

By few seconds of looking Mark's anger disappeared slowly and turn into a shock. His eyes were widenening glue completly to the picture and his mouth opened a little. He didn't move one bit. I stared at him curiously with one of my eyebrow raised. His future wife leaned forward to get a look at him worriedly.

"Is he ok?" she whispered to me.

I shrugged.

I never seen him THIS shocked before. Though he promised he won't freak out through what's happening to me, I didn't even care anymore. The only thing that I cared about was if Mark will swallow that shock away, but for around thirty seconds of both of us waiting, he never responded except for his shuddering breath. I then start to notice anxiously something was wrong. As I looked closely, the pink seahorse's face was getting pale by every second.

"Buddy," I asked him, "Are you ok?"

There was no answer. I started getting even more worried as I place my hands on his shoulder, but right when I did it his body tilted to the right slowly. My heart sank in horror and tried to get him, but it was too late. He collapsed has he made a huge thud sound when his head hit the car door. Claria was just speechless not moving a muscle.

"Oh dear gosh," I muttered.

Claria drove us home exhaustedly as she perfectly parked in front of the apartment.

She turn to the back where Mark was moved to the back narrowing as Mark look up with a bump on his head. After Mark passed out, Claria decided to drive and we both have to carry him. Ever since he woke up two minutes ago, he never said a word and was completly confused about my news. I was sort of relieved that he finally believe me, but when I turn to see him too with a frown, I started getting worried that he will just ignore my problem since it's so confusing for both of us.

"How are you doing back there, genius?" She said to him sternly, "You know, if you haven't been blabbering about your-friend-of-yours condition, you would have let him finish explaining it to you!"

"Would you mind you own buisness?" He shot a look at her, "I didn't know he was going to say that!"

I sighed frustrated and openend the door to get out of the car. Their argument cut off as I swam inside my apartment leaving them behind. If their weren't help me, I'll find somebody else to do it.

"Wait up!" I heard Mark's voice calling and caught up with me and so did the white female fish.

"Look," he swam next to me, "I'm sorry passed out like that, I was just pretty shock when I saw that picture,"

"It isn't about the reaction OR the picture Mark," I retorted angrily as we swam to the second floor, "It's about the baby. Shellie is gone and now and I'm only one who is going to raise that child alone!"

"But Marlo," Mark frowned, "We ARE trying to help you,"

"And how does arguing at Claria is going to help me with my problems?" I shouted at him glancing at him as we were getting close to my apartment door. Claria swam up to me at the right side as we stop to the door.

"Forget about our argument," She said gently, "We just got worried, but it dosen't matter cause we care about you and I know how much you're going about the accident and now the baby."

I sighed again as I got my keys and unlock and open the door.

"Fine," I said softly as I sat on my couch after we got in, "I'm giving you another chance."

Mark sat next to me still with a frown.

"Don't worry, buddy," He place his hand on my shoulder as I look up at him, "Were going to try everything we can to survive this new life. I think the baby is gonna be beautiful and I will love him or her."

I smiled at him,

"Thank you,dude."

Mark was relieved when he saw me smile for the first time since the accident. Claria watched with a smile as we hugged each other silence.

"Everything is going to be alright," he murmured to me, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I told principal stickler of having a meeting tonight. He was confused and told me what was the problem. I just told him that I have a problem and I'll tell him more about it if he agrees. He stared at me for a long time scratching his chin as I sat there hoping he will believe me. He finally stop what he was doing and looked straight at me.

"You seem to be telling the truth. You're too smart to lie like that."

He dipped his head with a frown smile,

"Then I accept it. I'll announce all the teachers to have a meeting at teacher lounge tomorrow night at 8PM sharp."

I sighed with a relief as I smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir," I dip my head back. I got out of the seat and was approaching the door.

"," I froze in front of the door and glanced at him with my eyebrow raised,

"When the meeting is over, I want to speak to you alone for more information."

I frozed quietly for three seconds and nodded with a soft voice,

"Yes,sir.."

In silence, I left out of my room to get to my classroom.

The next night came so quickly and almost every student were asleep. The only ones who were awake was Milo,Bea, and Oscar watching their Sunday night movie. I felt tired and nervous at the same time. The hallway was dark and quiet as I discovered the door that says,

"Teacher Lounge."

As I approached the room, many teachers were chatting until they saw me and came up to me to greet me. After they did, I glanced around the lounge and notice somebody was missing.

"Where's principal Stickler?" I asked,

"Fishington is having her deep beauty sleep, so he's going to come here late," Dr. Frog said in a high - pitched happy voice, "WHHHHHAAAT?"

I felt like laughing cause he's so funny when he uses his own catch phrase, but I hold myself in as I sighed and just said, "ok."

We waited for about ten minutes and I felt my brain was going to die if we wait this long. I get pretty worried if Stickler is going to have an accident like when...

the memory made me shiver down my spine.

'No, I can't think of that,' I thought and open my eyes, 'Besides, Stickler is always late on meetings during Nurse Fishington's beauty sleep. He's probably coming here right now.'

After about ten seconds and other teachers were already deciding to cancel the meeting, We heard the door creak open. We turned to see Stickler hopping a little to the room.

"Sorry I'm late," He sighed exhaustedly as Coach Salmon picked him up and place him on the round table, "Fishington passed out on the couch drooling like a dead fish before we left and I had to drag my butt all the way here. Never am I'm going to do that ever again!"

The teachers glance at each other in agreement and I was too. I felt pretty bad for him being a sea urchin.

"Anyways," he replied as we gathered around him, "Let's get started."

Stickler was the first one to turn his face to mine and then the others curious for what I was going to say.

"Ok Baldwin, is there any problems you need to ask us?"

It took me a few moments to answer. As I made a huge sigh, I told them what my problem was as their eyes grew wider. I explain to them about that male seahorses could get pregnant and told them the whole story of visiting the hospital and how the doctor explained to me. I told them that Mark was going to do everything he can to help me. As I finished telling my story, no one didn't say a word except Principal Stickler.

"So let us get this straight," he looked at me akwardly, "So you're pregnant and you never knew male seahorses get pregnant and you want us to help you go through this problem since your wife is not here,"

"Exactly," I whispered sadly, "I don't know how i'm going to do this without her. I mean I don't wanna give this child away cause this baby is the only tresure left from Shellie and without her teaching me to take care of a baby, I don't even know how to BE a good parent."

"Hm," the sea urchin frowned and paused for a long time as the room grew silent. after ten seconds of pausing he answered,

"I'm sorry, Baldwin, to tell the truth, I'm single and I don't even know how being a father looks like. Not even the teachers are parents and they don't even know too."

The teachers muttered to each other in agreement as I frowned completly. Were they going to give up helping me?

"But I know a student who knows about it. Bea the red-hair fish works as a babysitter and I'm sure she knows lots about babies. Why can't you ask her?"

I still frowned. How can Bea help me if she finds out my pregancy? She might tell the rest of the class in Freshwater about it and how will they react with me when they find out? I shook my head,

"Sorry Stickler, I don't think this would be a good time to tell the students yet."

The Stickler made a look at me,

"How come?"

I narrowed a little.

"Just think about it, Stickler, all the class hates me and how would I explain to them that I'm pregnant? They might treat me different more than my teachings."

They teachers muttered to each other again with a serious look at me as if they didn't agree with this.

The principal frown after my decision.

"Baldwin, no matter what students think of you differently, you're the most important teacher in school. You're a homeroom teacher for pete's sake," he narrowed, "they make a big role of teaching students more subjects than any other teachers here in Freshwater High! Without you, this high school would be completly deserted if the parents don't see any teachings for students to have a future.

"You can decide not to get Bea for help, but your making a huge mistake," he squinted. "Someday, the students will notice you've gain weight so fast every month and by the time you'll come back with a baby in your arm and they would also notice you lost weight completly,They will find out right away and ask you questions!"

I gulped down in guiltyness. He was right.

"Someday, , you have to tell your class the truth," He dipped his head, "It's easier this way."

He looked around at the teachers.

"Meeting is dimissed," he announced as I watched all the teachers leave.

"You stay here, Baldwin," He turned to me with a serious look, "We need to have a private talk."

I was tired and wanted to go home, but I nodded as we waited for them to leave. As soon as the last teacher, Dr. Frog, left out the door, the sea urchin turn to me again.

"Well, Baldwin, since you don't wish to talk to Bea I have no choice but to let you see the last one I know who can help you if can find him. His name is Migel Nardo."

My eyebrow raised curiously when he said that strange name.

"Yeah, I know it's sounds a little wierd to you," he answered as if he was reading my mind, "But my dad use to tell me rumors about him and many people have forgotton him, but as long as a principal pass it on the future principal from generation to generations, he will never be forgotton.

"And how is that fish so special?" I asked.

"He was not a fish," He shooked his head, "He is the first seahorse to be on the tank in the pet store few years after this place was opened. The second seahorse was his best Coraline and she was his bestest friend ever since she arrived to the tank. They were best friends for years and they came to this school two years after this school got built. Their friendship was so strong, they fell in love. Then one day, Senior prom came and it was a beautiful night yet. And then-"

Stickler's voice cut off as he paused for a long time, "Something happened that night..."

He paused for a long time once again as I stared at him completly confused.

"Is everything alright, Stickler? What happened that night?"

He started to look at me again and chuckle.

"Sorry about that. When dad told me that part of the story, it felt pretty shocking and I'm still am."

As he continued laughing while I sat there silently, his laugh later faded away and got serious again.

"Anyways, That prom night, Migel started feeling pain on his belly and decided to go to the bathroom in case nature came out the front door."

I looked disgusted as he look at my reaction.

"Ok, I shouldn't have said that part."

I sighed frustrated and impatient.

"Just keep going," I muttered impatiently.

"Ok," he continued the story once again, "So Coraline decide to come with him to the bathroom and as they got there, Migel told her to stay outside and that he will be right back as he went into the boys bathroom. It was taking a very long time for him to get out as she waited for him until she heard a painful scream in the bathroom. She got so scared and worried, she rushed into the bathroom to see Migel lying on the floor hugging his stomach in pain as he called in fear for help."

My eyes widenend as he kept on.

"So to make it short, Coraline went inside the bathroom and then they find out he had a baby. End of the story!"

"Woah, wait," I halted him, "Why was that birth scene important?"

He looked up at me with a wise and serious look.

"Migel was the first seahorse in the tank to deliver a child," He murmured softly,

"When this tank has started and new fishes came in, most fishes forgotten much about seahorses. Ever since Migel came into this world, they were curious of what creature it is until he told us his species, but just like you, he never knew male seahorses could get pregnant.

"But worst, his child was born right when he found out he was pregnant!"

My eyes went huge.

"Poor kid," I said softly glancing at my baby with a frown, "He must have suffered more than what i'm suffering with..."

"Oh don't worry about him," I looked up at him stunned when he replied.

'Not worry about him?' I thought, 'I SHOULD worry about him. I would have died if I found out during labor!"

"He actually loved his baby. Even though he never saw that coming, the baby was so beautiful and look just like her mother. He loved her so much, when he was sent to the hospital, they decided to keep her. To them, she was a miracle child because of how she survived without even knowing he was pregnant.

"To tell the truth," He smiled, "It was."

I stood there speechless.

"Ever since then, people try to talk to male seahorse about pregnancy," He then frowned, "But to tell the truth, there has been really low population of male seahorses. Without them, all the seahorses from this tank will be gone."

I blinked twice.

'So that's why me and Mark are in this tank...'

"So today, Migel is a doctor who talks to people about their problems."

I looked at him akwardly,

"You mean you're saying he's a-"

"Don't think about saying it, Baldwin," He poke his stinger on my huge nose, "Don't think I'm stupid!"

"What?" I shrugged, "I was just making a point what he is."

"Well next time, Mr. Smartypants, You shut your mouth so i can contine with this solution."

'Sheesh, that sea urchin is WAY crazier than last year!'

"Yes, principal Stickler," I sighed not wanting to argue back at him as he went back to his desk.

"Anyways, you HAVE to talk to him. He knows much about problems, but he mostly an expert on unexpected pregnancy,"

"But where is he?"

He rolled his eyes narrowing again.

"I don't now," He said unsurely, "Look it up at Hookle or whatever to find his place. I'm not a expert on this," He continued as he pointed to himself and shook his head, "I'm just a principal."

I sighed sadly and impatiently. This was already being a waste of time. It looks like as if Stickler didn't even care about me. He was only caring his hygeine and this school.

"Thanks for you help, Stickler," I said sarcastidly and got out my seat and was approaching the door.

"Good luck on this baby, Baldwin," I paused not even looking at him staring at the ground with a frown, "I'm sure you'll a be a great father than anybody else who works here."

It sounded as if he was worried about me too. Maybe he really DID care about me, but who knows? He never had kids and he's single. I didn't say anything to him. I was to tired to replied or even think about what to do next. The only thing I thought about was to find Migel and see if he can help me.

Quietly I opened the door and left out the teacher's lounge.

I approached the door of the other apartment a few blocks to mine as I look at the information paper I looked up on Fishpedia where it showed his address.

'This must be the place,' I thought looking at the door that said room number 153.

I knocked on the door as I waited anxiously. Few moments later, there was no respond. I knock on the door and waited again.

I felt really nervous. I never did anything like this before. If he didn't answer the door this time, that means he wasn't there and I will feel so relief but sad at the same time. As much that I didn't want to do this, this was my only chance to survive this new life and even the baby.

I heard a clicking sound suddenly as the door creaked open. A young grown female seahorse with dark green eyes and blonde hair peaked out the door with a curious look at me.

"Who are you?" She asked a little shyly with a little bit of a hilly billy accent.

"The names Marlo Baldwin," I answered softly, "But call me Baldwin. Is Migel Nardo here? I need to talk to him."

The girl gave me a look.

"Who, my dad?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry," the orange female frowned, "Migel is not in service right now. You see, he's not really in a good mood to talk to anyone and he needs a little rest to calm down.

"Please," I replied with a frown taking a swim toward her, "I REALLY need to talk to him. As much as if he's in a bad mood right now, this is an emrgency. I NEED to talk to him."

The girl frozed for a few seconds.

"Excuse me for a second," she murmured and closed the door shut as I quietly waited once again still anxious.

Finally as it felt like only a minute, the door opened with the same girl.

"Come in," she said softly glancing around to see if no one was looking as she let me in.

I was amazed how this seahorse was rich when I first saw his apartment. It wasn't as fancy like a million dollar mansion inside, but it was WAY better than my rusty old apartment. It had green wallpaper with galleries around the wall and red couch that faced the huge television. There was a dining room at the left door and hallways at the right which I believe it might be where the bedrooms are. I gotta tell you this, but I was pretty jealous of this doctor that he has everything, but I knew jealousy wouldn't help. If I could borrow his money for my baby's crib and to tell the truth, I'm somehow broke.

Two months ago, there was a robbery that broke into the bank and stolen all the money that Shellie and I saved for a new family. I didn't care that it was stolen until a month later I found out I was pregnant. Now that I know about it, I'm completly worried of what will happen then. Once the baby arrives, I'll be completly broke and I don't want my child to grow up on the street. I'll be one the worst dad yet!

I then turn to the front door that opened up to where I think where the living room was. There was a fireplace that was making this apartment really nice and warm and there were cushions surrounded on the ground where you can just sit there and relax there and bask there. There I attentioned to the couch that I somehow saw someone sitting there facing the fireplace.

The girl walk up to him a little bit with a frown.

"Dad," she murmured, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to stress out-

"It's ok, Grace," he had a weak but wise voice and I was happy when I finally found out what his daughter's name, "Just continue making dinner and I'll come see you shortly."

Grace paused for a few second and made a huge sad sigh with a nod.

"Yes,Father," she whispered and swam to the dining room and I was left alone with him as the fire crackled from the fireplace.

"Come," He commanded in a gentle voice.

I paused nervously.

"Don't worry," He chuckled weakly, "I don't bite like Big Blub."

After a few seconds, I slowly swam into the living room as it grew warmer that warmed my face pleasantly. I stopped behind his couch staring at him.

"Sit here," he pointed to the white chair next to him. I forgot to detail about the white rocking chair. I obeyed his order as I sat next to him near the fire and turn to see his face that was wrinkled with white hair a little mixed up. He was in his old pale blue pajamas and his green eyes sparkling from staring at the fire.

He turned to me and studied me for a long time.

"Your her husband," He murmured, "Shellie's husband, correct?"

I didn't say anything or nodded. I didn't want anybody to remind me of the accident or my wife. I just turned my face slowly away from him with a frown and exhausted look as I stared at the firewoods crackling. The heat made me feel so comforting that I just wanted to fall asleep, but I tried to stay awake to hear him reply. Second of all, it's not really polite to suddenly fall asleep during the appointment.

It is strange that ever since the accident, I start falling asleep more often when I can't take the depression and tiredness. I can't even remember falling asleep during class time. At first, all I remember is reading the text book aloud to the whole class and then I will blink for only two seconds. When I open my eyes, I first notice the class were gone and I look at the time and it was half an hour passed by. It took me a while to find out what just happened and I will feel angry and upset. Everytime I fall asleep, the class will just ditch class time before I woke up.

It's already becoming annoying and I don't want to embarrase myself to a professional who just found out that I'm Shellie's husband. I don't want him to think I'm lazy or have a condition.

As he stared at me for a long time, he once again turn to the fireplace with a frown look.

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

"No worries," I murmured with a sad sigh, "I only dislike talking about the accident. Unless you care."

"Should be," he chuckled softly and turn to me.

"So tell me," he turn, "Your here for something. Is there something to do about your life?"

I paused again still having hard time to say about it.

"Well," I chuckled as I shrugged, "It's hard to explain it but-"

"That your pregnant?"

I turn to him, but didn't show any surprise to my face. I was a little amazed that he knew what my problem is, but I was that much surprised. I DID show it a little anyways, whats hard to loose. Some people are gonna reconize it these days.

I paused for three seconds and made a huge sigh and nodded. He squinted staring at my face as if something suspicious was wrong with me.

"That's your problem?" He asked, "That's what your going on about?"

"What wrong with that?" I narrowed a little as my voice grew a little louder with a huge shrug.

"Don't you even know you have a little bundle of joy inside you?"

I grew more serious.

'What the crud is that old man going on about?'

"What are you talking about?" I muttered deeply, "I don't even know what your blabbering about?"

"You don't even look like your happy about having a family. You don't want to have a baby!"

I was shocked in disbelief when he said that. Ofcourse, I care about this baby. Why else was I'm here?

"I DO care about this baby," I shouted leaning close to him, "Do you know how many times I ask a person to help me with this baby? Why do you call yourself a doctor when your not? I'm doomed because of you!"

I stood up my chair still facing him.

"Well you know what? I've been through many dumb challenges in my life ever since my wife's accident. Now I have to deal with puuting this child up for adoption all because I don't even know how to raise a family. If it wasn't for that stupid accident, I wouldn't even be here right now! So if you won't help me, that's fine, but your the last person I could trust. Well... I was wrong."

The old male seahorse looked at me with those shock and guilty eyes. I paused there staring him with my angry eyes and slowly turned away. I couldn't believe it didn't work. Why did I came here at the first place? I shouldn't have listen to that stupid principal. I now felt worst inside as tears fill up my eyes still with a angry look.

"Baldwin," He called me suddenly, but I kept leaving.

"Baldwin,stop," He said in a serious voice until I finally froze right in front of the opened door.

I didn't know why I stopped all of the sudden, but there was a voice in my head that was telling me that he was going to do something next. Something very important, but would not tell what it is. I paused for a few seconds and then turn slowly to the doctor investigating me for a moment. He slowly gestured me to come back to him. I didn't guess what kind of stupid answers he will say to me next, but as I obeyed him, I slowly went back sitting next him and stared at the ground with a sad look.

"Your hurt," he murmured, "Your hurting really bad."

I look up at him with my eyes watery sadly, but a little curious too. What was he talking about being hurt? I'm not hurting from anything in my body. Was he saying about something else that I'm hurting with? I was quiet staring at him.

"It's because you think you lost evertything...isn't it?"

I was still silent as he made a "Mmmh" sound.

"here," he grabbed my hand and place it in my chest, "Concentrate and tell me what do you feel?"

I felt something beating in my chest and made a look at him with a suspicious face.

"My heart, ofcourse," I rolled my eyes, "I'm not that stupid to guess."

He smiled with a frown and softly shook his head.

"It's not only your heart," He murmured, "It's a key to your problem."

"How about a key of torture?" I muttered out of my breath deeply as I glance at my chest narrowing a little.

Migel didn't show any anger on his face and tried to be polite.

"You may not know about it yet, Mr. Baldwin, but someday, you will know why the heart is the key..."

The doctor nodded as we grew silent.

"Dad, dinner is ready," Grace announced from another room, "Do you need help?"

"I fine, sweettiepie," He called back, "just let your old man do it by himself and I'll get over there in a moment!

"Ok dad," She replied, "Just don't take too long. These foods can't warm themselves!"

We both glance at each other as I stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then," I shook his hand, "I better be going home to get some sleep for work tomorrow. Thanks for the help, Migel."

"Hold your horses,kid," He halted me before I began to leave, "You don't wanna go home on an empty stomach," He chuckled as he got up with as much strength he can.

"Come join us for dinner. Grace always makes excellent food."

I felt like saying, "No thank you," But just thinking about food made me feel as hungry as a shark. I was sure a dinner would be nice before I go home.

"Why not," I shrugged smiling, "I'm sure having dinner won't be that bad."

"Well what are you waiting for?" He gestered to follow him as we had dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

OK, BEFORE FINISHING THE PART OF THE STORY OFF, I WANT TO THANK FREEBIRD2468. iF IT WASN'T FOR HER COMMENTS ON WANTING THIS FANFICTION TO BE COMPLETED, I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THIS FAR LIKE ALL THE OTHER STORIES I HAVEN'T CONTINUED WITH YET. THANKS FREEBIRD, i WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS STORY SO BADLY WITHOUT YOUR HELP. :)

I barged out the door of the court house as my heartbeat pounded with fear. I then stop in the middle of the stairs panting harshly not saying a word for three seconds. I slowly glance behind me where the court house stood that looked like Freshwater High, but smaller and completley white. As I slowly stare at the ground that my unborn baby was blocking the view, I took a few slow pants before sitting on the ground in silent. Lightning crackled far away as the day has gotten darker by dark clouds, But ignored it.

Every words and every memories echoed through my mind that had happened few minutes ago like I just woke up from a hideous nightmare. I heard the judge said her last sentence that made my heart drop to the center of the earth.

"For now on," she said remembering her pointing her gavel to my face, "If Marlo Harold Baldwin dosen't show any care for the baby before she is born, it'll be transport to Foster Meni's home where it'll be adopted!"

My eyes closed tight from the terrible past as I wrap my arms around my belly in horror. The last thing I knew... I ran quietly out the door in silent after the meeting was finally over.

Foster Meni. It was the only thing that popped into my mind after that. That goth lady. She shows kindness to everyone. But when shot an eye at me, I sense dangerous things inside her heart that shivers down my spines.

I don't even think she's a regular fish. This a biggest reason why I didn't want to get pregnant. If I loose this baby, I'll become a wreak. Game over for my life. Nothing would ever make me happy again. Not only that, but I'll loose the promise I made for Shellie since as long as I could remember.

If only she was here right now, she would have helped me with all of this madness. She would be next to me right now, wrapping her soft arms around for comfort and whispering to me that everything was going to be alright. But all I could feel is nothing but stairs, water, and a heavy suffering in my heart.

I feel like the world was empty without her. I heard the door open as I saw fishes from the meeting passing by and heading straight home or somewhere else. I didn't feel like driving home. I don't waana do anything but stare at my baby ready to give it up. Some fishes glance at me curious when they passed by, but I refused to stare at them any longer.

"Marlo!"

The words echoed and I knew who that voice was.

"Mark?"

I turned my head to where the entrance was and saw a pink seahorse rush out the door and stop and next to me panting as he slowly sat down next to me staring at me angry and curious.

"Bro, what was that for? You TOTALLY ran out the door like a big chicken. You almost embarassed me in public!Sheesh, When did you ever started being Baldwin the scaredy fish?"

"I'M NOT A SCAREDY FISH!" I Finally blurted out,

"Then what's your problem?" Mark argued louder with his arms crossed and his eyes squinted.

That was when everything fell silent. I had to tell Mark this harsh confession, but I knew he wouldn't like it. It was for the best. I made a huge sigh.

"Listen Mark," I finally answered in a softer voice, "I don't think I can take this anymore."

Mark made a look at me.

"What do you mean that?"

"It means that I can't this anymore. I'm giving up.

"WHAT?" Mark leaned back and his eyes widened in shock and afterwards got serious, "Why would you want to give up? I thought we were helping this out together! You can't just give up on it!"

"Mark, I have no choice," I narrowed arguing back, "I can't do this anymore, I just can't!

"Sheesh," He looked away from me crossing his arms, "I can't believe you're overreacting about a stupid meeting-"

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING, DUDE!"

"Well you should be sorry about giving it up. You want your baby to die?"

I sigh, "no, but I'm not the guy who never gets hurt."

"Then you better avoid it," he looked at me with a little frown, "I don't want you to suffer the same way it happened with Shellie's death. I don't wanna loose you Marlo."

His eyes then sparkled in sadness, "Your my best friend in the whole world."

I watch in sadness as he stared at the ground.

"If I loose my bestest friend, then I'll never be happy again too. You'll never see me get married. You'll never see me get a job. You'll never even get to see my kids. I'll be desperate if something happened to you."

I sat in silence filled with guiltyness. At first, it would be better giving up, but just thinking about the way my best friend said this, made me feel like the worst father in the world. I was a jerk, just thinking about myself.

But I just can't stop it. My happiness just keeps draining in seconds. How am I suppose to control my attitude? Now I felt guilty over Mark and the baby. I'm not the seahorse that smiles that much anymore.

I stared at him feeling like I was going to cry.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Mark," Mark made a curious frown at me, "I'm so confused... I don't know what I'm thinking now... I'm so lost."

Mark sat staring too for a long time and sigh,

"It's ok bro, we'll try something to fix this...

"Is that so?"

We heard a menacing lady voice that made us turn slowly turn to a middle-aged lady who had a crane on both of her hand and made a smile with her eyes almost closed. She wore a purple jacket with a inner black shirt and a white hair bun tied to a black ribbon. she had a pale color scale with blue fins and dark purple lips. I thought my heart stopped in silence when I saw her.

"What do YOU want?" Mark narrowed a little at her, "Can't you be somewhere else to be at like taking care of your foster kids?"

"Hm," she rolled her eyes as she swam closer to us, "I was suppose to, but I decided to stop by Baldwin and tell him to have a good luck with the baby."

Mark made a confused look, but still serious.

"Why is that?"

"Because," She then look at me, "I wouldn't want him to be this dumb to taking care of the baby-"

"He's NOT dumb," Mark narrowed more as I watched him get up and put his fist down, "He's the most carest man in the world!"

"A seahorse you mean," She then turned back to him her eyes narrowed, but her smile didn't dissapear, "You should be more smarter than that if you knew your friend for a long time. Otherwise you wouldn't have been!"

My expression didn't show except my fist clenched so hard when she said this. How dare she says that to him? She's as dumb as a monkey!

"But anyways, Marlo," She then turned to me, "I hope you take care of your baby of yours, cause if you don't, then it'll be the same way you never knew male seahorses can get pregnant. I'll have that baby afterwards and you won't get it no matter what."

My heart sank as I stopped clenching my fist. I didn't what to say.

That was when Mark couldn't take it anymore. His teeth clench as he roll up his sleeve as I alerted his reaction.

"OH WHY YOU CRUDDY OLD-"

He was about to come after her as I rushed toward him and grab the back of his shirt.

"Mark, no!"

He turned to me pointing to her.

"Just let go of me so I could beat the crap out of her!"

"MARK!"

By this she let out a laughter,

"You boys are just to much to bear."

She stopped laughing and made a look at us.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later. And Marlo,"

I looked up with tear in my eyes,

"If I were you, I would rather give up on that baby. You don't even know what it takes to become a parent."

We both watched in silent as we watched her walk away. When she left Mark looked at me and notice tears rolling down my cheeks.

I stared at him in silence as I squeezed my eyes shut quickly facing my head down and shaking my head three times. I ended up sobbing as felt someone hugging me and found out it was Mark.

"There, there," he murmured as he stroked my back, "I know we can do this. Don't let that woman you bring down. Trust me."

We stopped hugging as I wiped tears out of my eyes.

"Mark," I looked at him, "please help me. I don't know if I can do this."

"You can DO this," he placed one of his arm on my shoulder, "If your baby was listening to us right now, it'll be chanting for you to win."

As he said this, I glance at my belly.

"I guess it would," I chuckled, "But it's too bad it can't hear. It's only 5 months old."

"Well I was just trying to cheer you up," he chuckled back, "here let me ask it.

"Mark," I noted, "it won't hear your voice. It can't even answer."

Mark ignored me.

He started stroking it and whispering,

"Right you want daddy to win? You want daddy to win?"

I rolled my eyes. As much as I'm going to say this, but this is WAY embarrasing then on the day when I found out I was pregnant. I guess he just loves children.

It was just a good thing nobody was here, otherwise I would have told him to stop doing this.

Anyways, back to the story, Mark kept on whispering to it and I was ready to tell him to give it a rest. Second of a all, I didn't want the baby to get hurt. But before I was going to tell him, something happenend all of a sudden. It felt like it just happened so fast. That was when I knew I really was pregnant.

I felt suddenly a tiny kick on my belly, but I thought I was imagining things. Then it started again as Mark to feel it too as he stopped stroking it just frozed with his hand still on it in silence.

'Oh dear gosh,' my eyes widenend staring at it, 'somebody pinch me right now...'

we both stared for a long time and then look at each other. Mark smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured.

That was when I smiled too, but I was feeling nervous.

"Ok," I told my baby stroking it, "I'll try my best."

As I said this Mark smiled huge and hugged me in silence.

I was guessing that I can do this... for now...

END OF PAST STORY!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	10. Present Prolouge

My eyes snapped open when I found out I wasn't in my bed, but in a strange place. There was some kind of a glowing light green things on the floor that was milliions of plants. My mind struck as I jerk wide awake completly shocked and confused. Are those...grass? And if those are grass, I must be in land. And if I'm in land... Why am I'm still breathing? I took a deep breath slowly twice and there was no single sign suffocation. Now it was getting WAY wierder. It was maybe rather I was dreaming or that Milo was pulling another prank on me.

Just in case, I tried to see if I can swim and when I did it, I found myself floating near the grass like I was still in the tank but I can't feel the water.

Ok, I thought, this must really be a prank. Before saying anything, I looked around scenery. There were some light blue glowing flowers dancing from the wind and the wind felt so calm and relaxing. There were some kind of huge floor bumps that I think are called hills far away. There were also bushes with bunch of healthy green leaves and some beautiful trees which and some had apples and pink flowers on it that glistens beautifully from the sun. Looking up, the sky was extremly perfect.

The small white clouds were cruising from the sky and the sky was brilliantly bright blue. Looking at the bright sun for a moment before burning my eyes, it was as white as a huge star. Well, actually, the sun is a star but it was like this world whether I believe is fake or not has just been created not so long ago. My students and friends would have awed at this sight, but I still find it hard to believe it's even real. From what I know, This whole world seems to be glowing like outstanding graphics in new movies these days.

I look around one more time.

"MILO," I shouted, "IF THIS IS A PRANK, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! GET OUT OF SOMETHING YOU'RE HIDING OR I'LL GIVE DETENTION!"

I looked around in silence and didn't hear any snort of laughter like he will always do during a prank. A minute later, there was no single sign of that little blue student. I was getting pretty worried and WAY confused.

"Don't be a Dummy, Marlo," I muttered to myself , "This is nothing but a stupid and odd dream. In about few seconds now, I will be back in my room and pretend this has never happened."

I waited, but nothing happens. I'm guessing while wait for myself to wake up and there's nothing else to do here, I decided to explore. Also, I didn't even want to wake up for as long as possible so I won't go to work. I started swimming glancing around the land. I looked at some trees that had very few apples, many sandwiches, and-

I momently stopped as I looked once again at the second tree.

"What the..." My face was filled with huge confusion as I slowly swam up towards the tree with sandwiches. I paused there for a long time in stillness and the only thing I heard was the sound of the trees from the wind.

I looked around the landscape to see if anyone was there and looked back at the odd. I wanted to laugh so much just looking at it.

Really, dream? I thought, you put a tree that is holding sandwiches?

Well dreams ARE suppose to be odd sometimes. I should enjoy it until it ends. Being bored, I pulled one sandwich of the tree and looked at both sides and looks as normal as the real world. As I looked inside, it showed show my favorite peanut butter inside. I chuckled with a smile on my face. As strange as this dream is, I seem to love it. First the beautiful land scenery and now the foods. I hope it never ends.

"Well," I shrugged , "I better eat it quick before returning to my old life. I rather just enjoy for now."

I started to lean my back on the tree finding out that it didn't ache anymore as I was about to take one bite.

"STOP, DON'T EAT IT!"

My body flinched and I stopped what I was about to do that the little voice command me. It felt wierd just being commanded, but my mind seems agree to the voice too. I slowly turn to find that behind the tree show a field filled with bunch of same little blue flowers I saw earlier. I looked around to see who it was but the area was empty. I shrugged.

Maybe I was just imagining thing.

I turned away about to try eating the sandwich once again.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

After hearing the voice, I felt a slightly little punch and someone wrestling my tail at the same time. I paused for a long time before slowly looking down to see who it was. A little girl who was a seahorse just like me was punching my tail with as much as she can and when I have no effect, she tried squezzing or twisting my tail with both her tiny chubby arms and tail with her baby teeth clenching.

My eyebrow raised as I raised my tail as much as I could until it reached my stomach with the girl still wrestling for few seconds until she paused and looked up at me with huge eyes with glistening blacks pupils. Does eyes reminded me of Shellie for some odd reason.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shook my tail as the toddler fell a little to the ground with a "oof!" sound and got up a second later. She pointed to what I'm holding. "That food is mine!" She narrowed with a four-years old voice.

"Yours?" I narrowed , "But I just got it first."

"All of the food in that tree are mine!"

"But I took this food," I waved it , "So it's now mine."

"BUT IT'S STILL MINE!"

I made a frustrated sigh,

"Listen kid, this MY dream and I could do whatever I want," I became serious, "So can I just be here for a while before I wake up and have the same old boring days I always have?"

The female seahorse paused and slowly tilted her head curiously.

"D...dream?"

I lowered my hand that I was showing the food and gave a are-you-serious look.

"You don't know what a dream is, don't you?"

"Nah-ah," she shook her head and and swam a little upwards toward me and grabbing both of her tiny hands, "But can you ask me what a dream is?"

"Well," I scratched the back of my hand, "A dream is..umm. Its when... you... I-it's when you have this strange imagination when your asleep and-"

"What's a...imagination?"

"Umm Imagination is..." I paused and later on groan slapping my forehead, "Forget about it! I just wanna ask you who told you this was your entire food."

"umm," she shrug, "Me of course."

"Ok?" I narrowed with one eyebrow raised, "Than why can't you just share any foods for anybody? Like for people who don't own it or some one who is sick, or... something like that-"

"Anybody?"

"umm, yeah," I looked at her starting to find her pretty annoying, "You never heard of 'anybody' ?"

"Na-ah," she replied that word shaking her head, "but the way your saying to give my foods to 'anybody' you mean someone like, you, right? A thing that is alive.

"Well...yeah," I made a quick shrug, "something like that. You don't seem to know, anything, don't you? I mean, has anybody told you these before?"

"Well, actually...to tell the truth..." she paused for a long time upset. I suddenly felt like I felt so bad for her. But why? Oh well that girl is just a fake anyways since this IS a dream, right? I mean, it's not that big of a deal just being here. But something feels it's telling me that I have to just listen to her even if it's a dream or not.

"I," She began, "never have been told of these things before. I have never talk to even one alive fish until you came."

"So... your all alone here?"

"Yes."

Ok, what's going on here? why do I suddenly feel so guilty? This is nothing but a dream! well, it's true that sometimes when fall into a dream, it get really emotional. Something like being inside a movie, except it feels so real. The thing is, how did I get this dream in the first place? I didn't think of anything wierd, but I guess I must have been hungry when I fell asleep, but what's up with the toddler? I think it has to do of being a father. Well it's my guess, but does seems to remind me of Shellie and a little bit of me.

Her beautiful short blue hair was brighter than mine and has green skin. And come to think about it, she looked like a little living flower that sprouted to life. She was also wearing a very white dress that made her look like an angel or a princess. Whatever it is, she's beautiful like Shellie, and it seems to warm my heart. Like a little blue flower... sounded so...familiar.

"Oh," My voice got low filled with guiltyness as I glanced at the sandwich. As I turned back to the girl, her eyes never stopped looking at that food. If these are so important to her, it's better that I give it back to her. I don't wanna be a heartless man just for that. I looked at the sandwich for five seconds and made a soft long sigh. I then a second later bended to her short height and started to hand it toward her. Her eyes widened in belief and surpised staring at the sandwich and looked up at me shyly.

"What?" I murmured still with a guilty frown, "it is your sandwich..so take it."

Her eyes blinked when I answered for two seconds and glance at the food. She then reached it and slowly took it staring at it. I glance at the the ground for a moment. I didn't want to disturb her properties. It's better I move away from her as far as possible until I wake up back into my old life. Staying in this dream was nothing but a waste of time.

"Well," I stood looking at her again and she looked up at my with still a frown, "I'm sorry, I trepassed here, so I better be going. It was really nice to meet you." I paused for a while. "Goodbye." I waved and slowly start swimming away. I was five seconds away from her when she suddenly called out.

"Wait!"

I obeyed her. What is she doing? doesn't she want to be in peace with her land?

"You see, I've been alone for a long time and I never met one fish before. You don't have any place to go so, right?"

Trying to think about it, there's really nothing to do in my dreams. So why is she asking me this?

"no," was the only thing I said to her.

"Well," she replied, "I was wondering. Do you want to hang out with me? We can explore, play, and even talk. I never done it before, but I would be so happy if you do it with me."

And I just paused there. Is she really seriouS? Does she really want hang out with some wierd stranger who just nearly took her food?

"I don't understand," I said ont turning to her, "You really don't hate me from taking your sandwich?"

"That's a good question, but it's actually not that super duper hard to say," she answered, "when you took my sandwich, I thought you were a bad guy. But when you gave me my sandwich back, that's when I found your not really that much of a bad guy after all. Your just a good guy who is really sweet, but you don't really show it that much.

"Why is that?"

"Well," I shrug, "It's just a compli- I mean a strange story," I change the word knowing the girl wouldn't get it.

"Oh," she said thinking about it, "whatever it is that made you a good guy who is sad, you should be a happy good guy. Sad good guy wouldn't make you any better."

"Yeah," I sighed sadly, "It's just hard to continue just thinking of that day."

"But you have me, right?"

"Well..." How can I explain it to her? "Yes and no at a same time."

"Why is that?" She repeated.

"Well," I began making it hard to say, "You know that when you sleep and have an amazing dream and then you wake and never go back to that dream?"

"No."

"Well," I frown, "I'm not even come back here once I leave. I'll never see you again."

"What?" Her voice sounded serious, "Ofcourse you're coming back!"

"No I'm not," I narrowed, "This is nothing but a stupid dream. This place is fake and so are you!"

Bad choice to say.

"w...what?" her voice was filled with shock as I heard her footsteps.

"but...but why? Why would y-y-you say that?"

I slowly turned and I saw the girl stepping away from me in horror in her eyes were huge. It took me few seconds to realize they're were tears in her eyes.

"Um...are you ok?"

She ignored frozed trembling.

"But...I-I've been waiting for you for a long time to see me...To hear me...to believe I..."

Her eyes squeezed shut as tears rained down her cheeks.

"no..." she covered her eyes as she started to get wobbly, "This can't be happening...NO!"

And then she collapsed on her knees screaming in distress. My eyes went huge as I ran towards her. I kneeled next to her stroking her very short straight blue hair.

"No," My voice crackled, "Don't cry. I can take care of this. Just what do you want."

She looked up at me with her eyes now pink and very watery in sadness.

"Why?" She made a huge narrowed, "Why would you want to help a girl like me who you think is fake?"

"Just tell me what you want! anything!"

She looked at me with the face ready to cry more as she looked down at the ground.

She then raised one of her arm and found out she was trying to stretch out towards my hand. In curiosity and to do what will make her happy, I hold her tiny hand that rested my palm.

My heart was filled with comfort and unloneliness just looking at our hands meet for the first time. I wanted to be with her forever.

"I want you..." She paused squezzing my hand, "To believe I exist. You promise?"

'deja vu...' I thought. It feels like making a promise to Shellie back at high school. I fell into silence as I sighed and made a little smile.

"I promise."

Than the girl softly pulled my hand away from mine and stick out her pinky finger looking at me filled with hope.

"Pinkie Dinkie promise?"

I made a soft chuckle and hold her pinky with mine.

"Pinkie Dinkie promise."

And then she smiled. It makes anybody what to smile like her.

She then crawl up my tail and wrapped her arms around me with her cheeks nuzzling on the top of my stomach.

"Thank you, daddy."

My eyes snapped open when I found out I was in my bedroom. I sat up wide awake glancing around the room.

I frozed for a minute.

"What kind of a strange dream was that?" I slapped my forehead in embarrasment.

I took me a while to calm down as I looked at my unborn child who was now 6 months. I made a sighed.

"Look,kid," I told the baby, "Don't make your father crazy, but a promise is a promise. Happy now?"

I waited.

No response.


	11. Chapter 10

You're Not Alone

Present Story

My stomach growled in hunger just when I was getting to the teacher's lounge as I sighed softly and continue swimming past the hallways. Three months later and I haven't gotten any luck. For weeks, I tried to make my life easier by dating many women and try to get her to like. But it always ends up failing. It started when I thought it would be the right time to tell her my true identity and the next thing I know, she'll disappear.

Some of them will say that they would never marry a strange man like me. Some will get embarrased by me. And worst, some would pretend to love me and the next day ditch me for another handsome fish. I was not handsome. I was now a complete mess.

I lost a bunch of hair due to distress. I never shaved that my facial hair was showing a little. My stomach has swelled so much in the last three much that half of it was showing. Ever since then, I try to put clothing tighter so my inner white shirt won't show too. As uncomfortable as it feels, unless its worth it.

I was sure my heart was a complete mess as well. The depression is growing so strong, it feels as if I've been dumped few seconds ago. I've gotten so tired, I fall asleep even more often than earlier. Napping was the only thing that cures me for a short time. But it seems my depression is never going away.

What is happening to me? I don't feel like myself anymore. Why won't this awful torturing pain go away already. Maybe it's some kind of a disease. It feels like I'm trap in a deep dark depressing mist. I try to get out, but the mist just starts squeezing me tighter and thighter until I can't breathe anymore.

It feels like nobody can't hear me everytime I cry for help. It's like they are ignoring me and want me to die. The only one I know that dosen't want me to die was my best friend Mark and his future wife Claria. He's starting to make a worry face, but always try to show a smile in front of me. I'm sure Mark is worried about my reaction or about the baby's arrival ( Since he also never expected male seahorses to get pregnant). Later then, I start to realize that he shouldn't be worrying about.

Even if I don't make it, I want my best friend to continue his life without me and have a good life. But for now, I can't think about death right now. It's not because I'm carrying a baby, but I know I have keep going with my life.

Anyways, since I was hungry, I decided to get coffee when I get there. Now don't look at me as you think I'm stupid. I know I can't drink coffee during pregnancy. So because of principal Stickler finding out this, he changed the coffee to free caffine for now on until the baby's arrrival. It stinks cause I mostly drink coffee when I get sleepy.

But what else should I eat? The cafeteria is closed and there's nothing else to eat but coffee. Luckily for my class, they brought lunch from home. Should have listen to the announcment on the school's website even though I don't have one. I go to the library where I use them, but it cost moeny. So I never go to computers that often anymore. Unless coffee would fill up my tank a little till my job as a teacher is finally over and I will go back home happy.

When I got to the teacher's lounge I went to the coffee machine and place my cup under it. I then turn on the coffee machine as I waited with my arm crossed to finishing. I sighed impatiently for the next few minutes. finally I heard a ding sound that it was finish as I took my cup full of coffee an was going to approach the door. All of a sudden, I fliched a little when my cell phone on my pocket started to ring like classic phones in the 50's or 60's.

I stop swimming for a moment as I pick up my phone with my other hand flipped it over. For some wierd reason, I knew who it was going to be.

"Yes?" I started answering in a tired voice.

"Hey, bro," Mark voice answered back with some chattering in the background, "I Just wanted to check on how things are doing. How are the students?"

I sigh, "Do I really have to answer, Mark? I'm ok and the students are fine too. Im sure they're in class right now.

"Gee sorry bro," His voice sounded a little lower, "I just wanted to check up on you. You know how much I'm worried about you and the baby."

"The baby is fine," I glance at my belly, "I'm sure it's sleeping right now."

"Are you sure its not sick or anything?"

"It's fine Mark. I promise you that. It hasn't moved since I came to school, so I'm really sure its sleeping."

"Oh," he paused for a few seconds, "so how do you feel?"

I sighed exhaustedly, "Tired, hungry, same old feeling."

"So have you told your students yet?"

"About what?"

"About the baby?"

I rolled my eyes frustrated,

"How many times do I have to tell you,Mark? I haven't even told them one word about the baby!"

"Well you should tell them, Marlo," Mark's voice sounded serious, "You been keeping this secret for eight months. You can't just keep your mouth shut during class. You HAVE to tell them the TRUTH!"

I frown, "I don't know if I would,Mark,"

"Well you should. I just can't believe you've gotten huge and nobody hasn't even notice yet."

I shrugged, "I guess nobody know about male seahorses getting pregnant yet. At least maybe Albert Glass should have noticed."

"Well even if Albert is a smart kid, that dosen't mean he knows everything," he replied.

"Maybe he knows or maybe he dosen't. who knows? By the way, how is that little fella doing?"

Before I could answer I heard the school bell rang.

"He's fine," I answered.

"Listen Mark, I have to get to my class. The school bell just rang."

"Oh come on," he complained, "Do you have to leave now? I'm bored and I don't want to spend my whole time delivering items,"

"You have to," I begged a little, "listen, when I get out of my job, I'll call you right away. Deal?"

Mark paused for a long time and sighed sadly.

"Deal," he muttered in a deep voice.

"Ok I'll call you later," I hanged up the phone just before he was going to reply.I didn't have time anyways. I put my cell phone back into my shirt pocket as I swam out the teacher's lounge.

As soon as I reached to the door of my classroom, I openend the door to see me my class chattering around. I saw Bea staring at Oscar with papers on his head breathing embarassed. Others were doodling or doing homework. There was no sign of Milo, but I didn't notice for a few moments that he wasn't in his desk. I didn't even look at Milo's desk. I thought he was rather sleeping or looking for something he dropped. I closed the door behind me.

"Alright settle down and eyes up here," I announced as I got to my desk, "roll call."

Everybody moaned and groaned once I said it. I don't get what's so boring about saying their names when I call them. Even every single subject I teach is way boring then this. Oh well, I was getting use to their complainings anyways. I grab the paper from the desk that had a list of my class' names as I looked at the first name.

"Oscar?"

"President ready to learn, Sir!" He said it in satisfaction.

"Bea?"

"Here," She raised her fin, "And available for garments, weddings, and baby showers."

As she finished she gave me a wink if I ever get intrested in those.

She would be good with baby showers, but mines already past. Only Mark, Claria, and teachers from freshwater high gave me presents, but only gave me baby clothes. Nobody knows its gender, so I mostly got green, purple, and white clothes. Coach Salmon thinks it's going to be a boy and bought a light blue one with a rubber duck on the middle and bubbles all over. For some strange reason, when one of the teacher asked Dr. Frog is it going to be a boy or a girl and he just shouted,

"BOTH! thats why my gift is blue and pink clothes!"

Everybody made a look at him and so did I. As dumb as he is, unless I don't need to buy more clothes when we find out the gender. I was only seven months pregnant and the baby shower was only two hours. Most of them wanted to go back to their jobs and so did would have made me alot happier if they gave me a crib.

I read over the name list again.

"Esmargot?"

"Here," She raised her hand with slime all over her desk. I really don't mind the mess. Since Stickler loves cleaning, I accept his favor to clean up my classroom and I feel really appreciated before leaving the school. He only does it when our school janitor, Headphone Joe, is absent.

"Jocktopus?" I called the strongest student in my class.

"JOCKTOPUS!"

I pretty much wanted to flinch everytime he shout out his name during roll call. But I try to act like I'm not scared of him. If he finds out, he will ignore my orders and continue beating up students. It must be scary as a teacher to avoid the situation of the bully, but it mostly takes time getting use to.

It took me moments to look down through the name list until I an unsatified feeling ran through me when I found a name below Jocktopus' name.

"Milo?"

I called out one of the student's as my eyes targeted to his desk. Thats when it hit me once again just like almost every roll call. The blue fish's desk was completly empty.

'Not again...'

This was always the same thing. I call Milo on roll call and next thing I knew, he's not even at his seat. Then a few seconds later, Milo will always have these stunt entrances. Something like a huge dog's feet smashes in from the ceiling where Milo is clinging to, Milo driving the car inside the class by smashing passed the window, (Which took a week for Joe to replace a new one) and also once a plane crashes through the wall where Milo is waving to me with a pilot next to him and gave me a thumbs up. In the end, Milo tells the story of how it happened and I tell him that it was a good story sarcastidly and order him to go to his seat.

This was one reason I hate this student.

"Milo?" I repeated looking around the room for any of his stunt entrances. But every time I keep looking, nothing seemed to happened. Milo's disappearance never been so long before. Was he alright? Was he hurt?

I tried to snap out of it. Why am I even worried about him? I'm kind of sure he's sick or something.

But still, I have a little strange feeling something bad happened to him. Jocktopus is present, so he can't be beaten up right now. Albert wasn't here either cause he told me yesterday after class that he was going to practice for the play tryout. Either that or Albert and Milo are having some kind of secret meeting. Whatever happened to him, I hope he's ok.

As soon as I gave up looking, I finally turn my face to the class who were staring at me silently.

"Where's Milo?" I asked them, but they didn't say anything. I was just going to forget that lazy little fish and start up the class assignments. But before I could even reply, the classroom suddenly started to tremble almost violently. There was some rumbling sound echoing across the room. Everybody looked around in silence without any fear they had just like my last year's class were from the accident. The trembles weren't even that intense than last time, but rumbles were much louder.

I was afraid it was going to be the same thing. I was hoping my class wouldn't freakout. I never wanted to bring up that terrifying memory again. I turn to Bea and Oscar who were looking at each other with a hidden smile. Thats was when I was about to find out why. but before then, my thoughts got interrupted by a huge crashing sound that made the room tremble violent for a second and the trembles suddenly disappeared. I then felt a hot breath next to me.

I wish I didn't even look at what was next to me. My eyes slowly turned and thats when I saw. It was an eel. A HUGE one. It looked like it was a size of this school's fish tank. I was SURE it was going to eat me by the look of it's whole black eyes staring right at me. By the second I saw it, I burst out into a scream. My body flinched so much, my eyeglasses floated out of me. Pretty much some fishes think I'm a brave teacher just because of my courage towards Jocktapus. Well to tell the truth, I can sometimes a scardy cat. I'm afraid of the case of the dropsy for goodness sake!

I was surprised nobody even freaked out when that monster crashed in the room. Guess it was because of the way it was so close to me I thought I was gonna get killed. That would have been the stupidest way to die with the baby inside me. That would have made the eel much happy and making me his meal of the day. I backed away as much as possible with my teeth clenched and eyes widenend huge in fear as I quickly got my glasses and putted back on without not taking my eyes on that eel. The monster then opened up his jaw making a huge roar showing off his sharp teeth and blue tongue. I gulped.

This was going to be the end. I was hoping Mark won't be devastated when I'm gone. It'll feel wierd one of the fishes came up to my students and ask want happedned to me and they'll say,

"He was eaten by giant eel."

I was hoping Shellie would forgive for not guarding the child. It's not that I really HATE my baby. I just don't like talking about my pregnancies to anybody. It's complicated when you think about it. I wanted to close my eyes shut ready for his final move but I was just too stunned to even do anything or run away from it.

Before I knew I was doomed, the Monster suddenly stopped roaring as a blue fish slid out of his mouth with both a rock on sign from his fingers.

"HEEEEEEEEEERE!"

That was when I reconized that young fish. It was just Milo Fishtooth. What a suprise...

The student dropped to the floor flat-faced as soon as the monster left the classroom. I watched a little impatiently as Milo covered his mouth with his fist coughing.

Some of the class started cheering and applauding.

"Woohoo!" Bea cheered, "alright!"

"Yeah," Shellsea said always in her cool version, "Room the party."

But to me, I didn't like it. Not one bit after having a panic attack of being eaten alive a huge tank sized creature.

Even as a teacher, it's my responsiblity to help teach kids of what is right and wrong. For Milo's problem, it was even WAY worse than Jocktopus beating up students. Not only do I hate his crazy stunts, but what annoys me the most is when he doesn't pay attention to today's lesson. I hate it when I have to remind him every single seconds to look at me teaching and not goof around most of the time. He drives me crazy! He's even worst than Mark as a kid. I didn't have time for his praised entertaiment as my fear turned serious.

"Milo, you're late AGAIN!"

Do I have to remind him the same thing?

Milo started squeezing out water from his blue hair while he looked at me with a smile.

"Mr. Baldwin, you are never going to be believe what happen this time," He said ignoring what I just said as he stopped drying off his hair.

I rolled my eyes knewing what his answer was going be.

"You were swallowed by an eel-"

"I WAS SWALLOWED BY AN EEL!" Milo blurted it out when I was about to finish of my sentence. The next thing I knew, Milo started off talking about his lame stories. I didn't even pay attention. I just stared at him with a tired look wishing he could just go back to his seat. As a teacher of Milo for several months or so, I was already growing tired of his same act every single morning. It was driving me crazy just I said earlier. I always try not to be so rude to that fish. But on this day, I just can't take anymore.

I watched starting to get impatient as he continued telling his story.

"...And I was like, 'What happened to my fork?' I look down and-"

"AND NOTHING!" I blurted out not taking this nonsense anymore with a gesture. By the time I said it, the blue student's smile disappeared and stared at me in silence. I didn't mean to shout at him but,

"It couldn't be YOU all the time, Milo."

Milo confused face then turn into a frown. I hate him so dang much, but I didn't really mean to Milo feel left down about himself. He's not even the only one who has problems.

My thoughts then grew silent for a few seconds. But if I don't tell him, he wouldn't even understand that he's not the only one that has problems in life, but that would mean...

'I am SO gonna hate myself after this...' I muttered in my thought.I had no choice but to go with Mark's decision. I couldn't keep this secret anymore. Second of all it's for the best since kept this secret for eight months now. Sheesh... I can't believe time went so fast that the closer the baby arrival is the more I get even WAY nervous that I want to pass out right now. Anyways, I HAD to do this even if the reaction hurts me.

"You think you've got problems?"

Milo blinked twice in a confused frown and showing off his sparkling eyes as if he looked like he was trying to look innocent. If he was REALLY doing that, I wouldn't accept his trusts anyways. I slowing started to swim out of my desk where everyone will see and there was no way turning back now.

'Crud,' I thought during this, 'Why did I even decide to do this?'

"Look at me," I pointed at myself and finally stopped streching out my arms to where the baby is, "I'm pregnant!"

By time I said this, the blue fish' frown disappeared and he turned his eyes away from me staring at my belly. Just like I knew it would happen, everybody made a huge gasp. It echoed across the room as my heart sank in embarrasment. Unless it finally slipped out of me. Mostly, I heard Jocktopus Ludwig Vadenbush gasp the loudest. Great. Just perfect. even the school bully is totally freaked out about this. I afterwards heard one student laughing and I knew it came from Clamantha. Second of all, she dosen't take my answer so seriously. One time, I announced the class that today's lesson was a lecture of the history of lecture. Everybody groaned except for the female teenage clam that jumped in the air shouting,

"YAY!"

Man do I like her, except when she say strange thing like,

"IM A CLAM!"

The only thing she complains about is a pop quiz. Still, I like her class spirit. But I was completly uncomfortable when she laughed at me being pregnant. It does sound ridiculous now that I think about it. The only one who didn't gasp or laugh was Milo. He is just floating in silent with his eyes widenening and his mouth completley closed. He didn't even looked disgusted. Just stunned. And I am surprised. Nobody ever had the reaction like that little blue fish.

I was already getting uncomfortable to being stared at as I turned away from him. I glance at my baby as I replied after a harsh reaction.

"You probable didn't know that male seahorses could get pregnant," I told him wandering around the room seriously, "Well neither did I. But life happens!"

As soon as I finished confession, this conversation was getting pretty long and I was just starving right now. So to end this wierd talk off, I swam back to him saying,

"So you have to decide,buddy boy, between being a fish or a selfish..."

I thought for a few seconds.

"Fish.."

That was just pretty confusing saying. But it didn't matter. The talk was finally over and was time for the same old thing.

"Selfish fish? Me?" Milo asked pointing to himself.

"That's right," I sighed getting back to my desk and picked up my cup of coffee. I took one sip and as soon as i put it down Milo, was still standing there next to my desk.

"Now would you be so kind if you take your seat so we can get to this?

"But I don't get it," Milo frowned a little, "How can I be a selfish fish? And if I'm really am selfish, how can I be unselfish? And lastly, how can male seahorses get pregnant?"

He glanced at it again with one of his eyebrow raised.

I sighed rolling my eyes,

"Milo, you must figure it out by yourself,"

"Figuring out my selfishness or your pregnancy,"

"Both,"

"How come you can't tell me any those questions?"

"I already said it earlier-"

"Are you even a girl?"

The class widened as they all looked at me in silence. I was uncomfortable by the way he said it.

"No I am not," I said in a serious voice.

"Than if you're not a girl, how come your pregnant? How did you get it?"

"You'll find out when your older-"

"But I don't get it," he repeated, "By the way, how am I'm even-"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as I jerked out of my seat glaring angrily him, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOUR SELFISH UNLESS YOU CHANGE THAT AND THAT'S FINAL! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I GOT PREGNANT! IT JUST HAPPENS! I'M NEVER GOING TO ANSWER THAT ANNOYING QUESTION! NOW GO TO YOUR SEAT OR I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION!"

Milo eyes widenend in silence. Even the class were shocked that I exploded those words out. Man, I was sure I took that so far, but I couldn't so much questions of his anymore. I just wish this conversation didn't even happened.

Milo stared at me in silence I stood there staring at him. Finally without a word, The small student went to his seat. I took a final huge sigh as my anger melted away and got to what I do there everyday. That whole class, Milo didn't say a word.

"What? you finally told the class the truth?"

I was at the phone with Mark who sounded excited about what I just said at my apartment. I was sitting at the couch with my coffee next to the table and my hand resting on my belly. I sighed,

"I wish I was making it all up, but yes."

"I can't believe it Marlo, I'm so proud of you! I told you it was a good decision."

"Oh yes," I narrowed not even wanna think about it, "It really did..."

It feels harsh that now everybody in Freshwater High knew about it. I try to brace myself of what else was going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 11

For students or the ones that are wanting for a job, listen up! It's been quite a while since I last time written this journal and there's no way I'm going to waste this piece of junk after I've been writing this as a kid. Don't explain why, but I never write that often as I grew up. Anyways, I'm not into answering questions and you're going to have a great treatment when I'm done with this. Maybe someday, I'll be a famous author with millions of dollars and never even complain about wasting money on baby supplies. (Psst! In my dream...)

Back to what I was saying after distracting myself and wasted almost a page, jobs are one of the most annoying and boring part of your life. Especially if your a teacher with one student who doesn't listen and somtimes accidently almost killing you few times already. Maybe worse than one like his friends sometimes. It's even worse when putting up to two jobs a day. That means doing your original job from 7AM - 3PM and your new job 4PM-7PM.

Dang... If I wasn't pregnant, I would drink two coffees a day. Great, now I'm blaming my son...Daughter? Whatever of a gender my child is! I'm starting to be a bad parent already.

So after telling Jocktopus that I next time I'm looking for a new job, (Milo and his ninja friend locked me up on a small fish bowl next to Jocktopus all because of a dumb pop quiz I was gonna give out to the class) I wonder to myself:

How am I gonna do this if I'm not allowed to quit my old job? Can I take more than one job in one day?

So to make it possible, I went to the library looking up jobs on the computer in the library. I didn't have any luck for finding an easy job. There were firefighter, doctors, police, and , although they were exciting jobs, I wouldn't let both me and my baby get into danger.

Also, it was way too much than being a teacher who sleeps alot and it will take years back in college in order to do that. I kept looking. Around half an hour later, my heart seem to have jumped when the silence of the library broke off.

"Looking for a job, huh?"

It took me a moment to face a green and blonde hair librarian carrying books who was around her late 20's as I was.

"Yeah," I nodded, "so far, I got nothing."

I was wondering why she was even talking to me until she replied,

"This busines is pretty empty. We would love to have a nice employee like you."

I pretty much liked it, but I would fall asleep so easily in a silent place like this and they would fire me for sure. Just in case, I answered

"I'll think about it."

"Well," she continued as she pulled out a card out of her pocket and hand it to me, "If you change your mind, you can call us or meet me here at the checkout desk by 7AM-6PM."

While I was quick reading the business card as she was saying this, I found out her name was Bethanie. As I thanked her for it, the librarian went back to work while I was about to get back to what I was doing. But I then once again glanced at the card for two seconds on my two fingers. Maybe I should be a librarian. It wouldn't be that boring with those nice and quiet employees.

It's pretty better than facing my strange and annoying job. But I guess I should wait till my child is born so I won't shock anyone who works there like what happened to my class when I told them. Instead of continuing my search, I put the card in my shirt pocket and swam out of the building.

Two days later, I was telling the class my story about my life like I do always whenthere's nothing to teach. Although my students are never intrested in it, it helps me alot to wash away my depression. It was also a good day for me. Bea was absent and Milo and Oscar were dismissed that morning.

I can just relax without being worried of getting interrupted. While I was telling my story, I heard a huge buzzing or roaring sound that sounded familiar. The others heard it too as they glance around the room curiously. My worried emotion kicked in once again sadly as I began leaning on the chalkboard. I had thought that Milo was going to do his stupid stunt entrance again and scare me again like he did with the giant eel.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and butterflies fluttering around my stomach... Well instead, it was my baby. I guess I still felt pretty shocked after that creature popped out of nowhere very close to me with it's eyes aiming at mine. I still want to shiver when I remember it's hot breath blowing pass my face.

I brace myself for what stupid stuff Milo was going to pull next. Few seconds later, a small vibration started for just a second with a loud crash not worse than last time. The ceiling of the classrooom started falling as I duck down covering my head. As soon as the crash settled down, I didn't heard my class panicing. Instead, their cheering was louder than last time.

It took me quite a while to get up slowly. I looked up at the ceiling that had a big hole. Than something caught me. Something very different than Milo's entrance. Outside that hole, there was a small purple plane. It had a banner saying:

Eat Fish Flakes!

It didn't take long to spot Milo, Bea, and Oscar riding it and waving to us with a huge smile. I said to myself,

"What the...?"

Before I slowly finished my sentence, Albert Glass answered out,

"Wow, I can't believe Bea actually got a job!

"Guess she wasn't joking when she said that she was becoming an adult," Esmargot said who was next to Albert.

Wait, I thought, How did Bea even got a job? The boss or manager must have been blind to figure out she's a teenager. And why is Bea even acting like an Adult?

"That's true," he looked up at the plane and so did the female slug both smiling,

"She looks like she's having a great time with it."

That's how it hit me. This was it. This was the only chance to have an easier life.

"," I heard the glass fish's voice as I turned to him still shocked and noticed Esmargot was staring at me too, "are you ok? You don't look so good."

I stared at him for a while and glance at the floor still thinking of it.

I felt like I was in a drama movie when I did it, but getting a good job was my only chance. My eyes quickly targeted the plane.

"Wait...wait!" I began shouting as I swam in front of my desk. The plane was already getting smaller and it seem they were ignoring me.

Of course, they would never let their own boring and lame teacher with them since they're having an awsome time, but I didn't give up yet.

"Take me with you," I shouted louder signaling them, "I need a new job!"

They still wouldn't listen. The sound started to fade and all I could see was a small dot.

"Stop, don't leave me!" I wailed trying to reach out for them, but it was too late.

The plane disappeared leaving me in this terrible place.

It took me almost a minute to lower my arm down and to get my breath back. As I was doing that three seconds later, I decided to kneel down on the floor without caring if Headphone Joe or P. Stickler cleaned the floor or not. All I cared about was to calm myself down before breaking into tears. I hate crying. Crying was only for babies.

It use to not matter crying in public few months ago, but since I'm becoming a parent, I realize that now I'm a grown men. Grown men don't cry according to myself. Also, I didn't want my students, even Jocktopus, to think I'm so soft and may not pay attention to a word I say. I regularly avoid crying by squeezing my eyes shut and brace it trying to hold my tears as hard as I can. It may be extremly uncomfortable, but it feels worth it.

As the feeling was fading away, I took a deep breath and completly went away.

"You want to go to the clinic, Mr. Baldwin?" The glass fish asked again worriedly.

"No," I finally answered in a exhausted and depressed voice as I looked up at him, "I just.."

I paused trying to find the right word.

"I just need to think this over,"

"With what?"

I shook my head after pausing for a moment and sigh.

"It's a long and complicated story, my friend."

"Whoowee!" Headphone Joe next to me had his eyes glued to the ceiling, "That's quite a big mouth there. Believe it or not, I've seen worse," I turned my vision away from the hole to face the janitor who began scratching his head in confusion, "but I always wonder how you get these things in your classroom in the first place."

I completly ignored his question not even want to think about You-Know-Who.

"So how long is it going to take to fix it?" I completly turned to him with my arm crossed and rested on my swellen stomach.

"Well," he kept on scratching his head, "It may take a little shorter than the hole from the giant eel, but I am pretty worried about the students if one of them gets hit on the head with some ceiling parts."

"So what does this mean?" I asked again with one eyebrow raised.

"It means that since this is going to take two days to repair it and today is Wednesday," he finally turned to me with a smile, "that means you're four days work free!"

My emotion brightened and started to get fille with hope when he said it.

"Really? But what if Stickler unexpectedly finds out I'm absent and why can't my class to another room. I'm mean, you're not even my boss."

"Not to worry, dude," he tried to calm me in his cool reaction like Mark would do most of the time, "good ol' Headphone Joe knows how to handle it. Also, Stickler can't even reconize empty classrooms since he's more attentioned to cleaning his office. But don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut on those empty room while you enjoy your break. You deserve to have it since you've working for a while."

I never felt so thrilled about this. I never in my life had more than two breaks and two more are jackpot. I really wanted to show Joe how thankful I am for this.

"Wow Joe," I said in a joyful voice, "I don't know what to say."

"No problem,dude," he chuckled halting before I said another word, "No need to-"

Before he finished, I did something really stupid.

Since I was so happy and I know people don't talk to Joe that much, I thought giving him a hug would make us both happy and I would have a little more of a happier life. Well, according to MY opinion. I couldn't take that yearning anymore as I quickly wrap my arms around him as much as I can to give him more comfort and didn't think of anything else as I retorted,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" nonstop.

I thought he was going to pat me in the back saying, "No problem, dude, no problem..."

or giving me a hug back would be better.

Instead, three seconds later, I heard a sudden croaking and choking sound at a same time. It took me a second to snap open my eyes realizing that it was the janitor. I looked down my heart seemed to have exploded into fear and embarrasment as my body started burning as fire. As I looked down, Joe was having a hard time breathing barely struggling out of me. His body seem to have been trembling too. I discovered that it was not only that I was hugging him too hard, but worse.

You sure you want to know? I will say it, but you would probably never hug me or maybe come near me when you hear this embarrasing and disturbing answer once I say it. But I have no choice but to spit it out:

My swellen belly was squashing his chest which was causing him to barely breathe. For clam sake, that was the most embarrasing thing I ever been through then in the time when I tried to talk to Shellie when we first met in the bus, suffering with the dropsy during classroom, or even when I threw up in the garbage can in the middle of the street when Mark and I were jogging before realizing I'm pregnant. I felt like I was in a crime scene.

Ofcourse, I would never even wanna hurt anyone. It was the first time ever I felt like REALLY hurted someone. If Joe dies, it would be me and the baby's fault. I'll be sent to jail and by the time the child is born, they will take him/her away from me and it is game over. Joe is a very entertaining person and he was the the janitor we have in Freshwater high and I don't wasnt his life to be ruined.

"MOTHER OF PEARL!" I shouted in terror as I quickly push him away from me and he got slammed into the desk and slid into the ground.

My mind was still racing of what will happen to the Janitor as I panted in fear and my eyes felt a little watery. I wanted to pass out right where I was floating, but it never happened. I Swam towards him as I rubbed his chest trying to get him to breathe.

"Joe, are you right? Oh dear gosh please be ok!"

I wanted to cry, but I kept my own promise as I avoid the tears that were about to come out of my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a loud coughing sound and I felt the janitors lung expanding again.

I looked up feeling my forehead now boiling in guiltyness as I saw joe opening his eyes again a little and turned me still coughing.

"Oh dear gosh, Joe," I said in relief but still upset at I slightly patted the back his shoulder to get his coughing down, "I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" I slapped my palm on my forehead angry with myself right when I said. He was probably never going to forgive me for this.

"Forget about it," he said it not in an angry voice but in a weak and friendly one, "It was just an accident. I'm not angry at you."

My eyes were wide open.

"Are you sure? You want me to take you to Fishington?"

"No thank you, bro. I'll be fine," He took a deep breath he finally get up and I did too but stil frozen.

"We should rather pretend that this didn't happen," Joe continued and narrowed, "But don't ever call yourself an idiot. Your smart and innocent teacher. The real Baldwin would never try to kill me on purpose. I'm perfectly ok.

"Just forget about it and enjoy your break and I promise not to tell anybody of what just happened."

I was surprised. I can't believe that janitor actually forgave me. I guess he wasn't that really much of a rude and unforgiven fish after all. In fact, I was already trusting him on this.

"Thanks Joe," I sighed once again in a huge relief, "I'm glad you're not mad at me,"

"No problem," he smiled, "What are friends for?"

I was surprised again. Friends? I couldn't believe it. Joe doesn't have that much friends and I was probably his first friend he ever had. I felt like an innocent citizen again.

"Well, I have to go," I was leaving with a little wave, "See you on Monday."

"See yeah, dude," he waved back at me again before turning on his headphone and singing out loud as he began repairing the ceiling.

As much as I've been forgiving and don't feel like a crime anymore, that scene was going to scare me for life.

"For now on," I muttered to my unborn child, "I should take it easy on the hugging."


	13. Chapter 12

I never felt so free when I got out of my job early. Most of the time when I originally get out of there in 3:00 PM, I would feel happiness and relief that it's finally over and I take my naps in random places. Mostly, I nap on the phone booth (Don't ask why). Also, four days also means I can have enough time searching for the job Bea is doing.

I went back to the library to serach up the Fish Company since I read the banner on the plane. I typed down "Fish Flakes Company" and clicked "search" on Goggles. I saw a link that says about the company nearby my apartment. I clicked on it and after ten seconds of loading, it showed a picture of the building at the city called, "Fishness Tower". It showed links on the left that shown 28 different floors of the building as I scrolled down until it said about the Fish Flakes Company in the 8th floor.

I then clicked on that link that later on had a website that had a picutre of a can of Fish Flakes and next to it was typed in orange bold words:

FISH FLAKES COMP. :

Home of the Fish Flakes for almost 60 years!

I then on saw few links at the bottom of it and one says: FFC Families

Clicking on it, the website showed another picture of groups of employees. The groups were HUGE believe it or not. The only ones who were sitting on a fancy red cushioned and bronze chair in front of the lined groups was a late middle-age man and on the right side was a very young woman who was around her early 20's that had a greater smile more than anyone else. Her smile reminded me alot of Shellie. Shellie would always wear that great smile to her students in her work no matter how stressful it was. I would always wish I had that gift like her.

"Isn't that Barbera Flakes?"

My body almost flinched once again from the voice of Bethanie as I turned my face completly to the librarian manager, who was this time not carrying any books, leaning a little to the computer screen for a better look.

"I use to work there with her and we were good friends. But after a year of working in the company, I decided to quit because I wanted to bbecome a librarian since I love books. Boy was she so angry at me when I told her.

"She thought I was quiting because I thought that the job was so terrible and boring."

I was still confused who she was talking about. And how can er last name be the same as the Fish Flakes. Maybe she's a founder or boss of that company. I'm guessing Fish Flakes was named after her family.

"Barbera Flakes?" I asked hoping I was not sounding like an idiot in front of her.

"Well," she shrug with a little smile, "everybody calls her Barb for short."

She then points to the screen,

"You see that young curled hair woman on the chair to the right side?"

I found out she was pointing to that woman who had a great smile. I nodded a second after staring at the picture and turn to her again.

"That's the manager of FFC and the man next to her father is the boss. Her grandfather is the founder who retired two years ago.

"what about her mother? I asked again.

"Oh, she's really not part of it. She works in this fashion store called Emily's Secret. But anyways, Barb is known to be one of the most spirited woman in the company and she shares her spirit to her employees.

"She loves her job so much, it's like she's married to it."

"That sounds a little creepy when you put it that way," I replied a little uncomfortable.

"Well its pretty much is...Umm, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Marlo Baldwin, but people call me Bald-"

"Baldwin? That's quite a silly last name you have."

I was giving more of a confused and uncomfortable look. Even as I'm older, I still hate people saying how silly my last name is. Not only that, but as I've gotten older, being bald relates to my last name. When she saw my reaction, she grabbed both of her fins behind her looking at the floor as her cheeks started blushing red. She cleared her throat before she replied,

"Excuse me for my manners."

"Apology accepted," I said in a relief that she didn't really want to hurt my feelings. I was starting to get along with this librarian already afterwards. I then started to wonder if she's married. While she was calming herself down not looking at me, I glanced down at her fins and I realized she didn't have a ring. I heard her taking a deep breath as I looked up at her once again and she turned towards me once again with her fin on her forehead for a moment.

"Anyways," she sighed as she released her forehead and gives me a smile again, "are you planning on working there?"

"Well," I thought about it for a moment, "if that's ok with you, ofcourse I am."

I really wanted to work there, but I didn't hurt her feelings back since she wanted me to work at the library ever since we first met.

"You should really do it," she answered honestly, "I don't mind and I'm sure Barb will love to add a new employee."

"Also we can find another person to hire our library is doing just fine, but we still need to add more employees to keep us less busy. I was just helping you find a job, but I really don't care if you choose a different job."

"Thanks, Beth," I was very pleased as I took out the business card she gave me out of my pocket that was a little bended and handed to her.

"Here, you can have this," I told her, "I don't need it anymore."

She stares at it for a few seconds before she made a frowned smile and gently pushes it towards my chest.

"You should actually keep it," she answered in a kindly voice, "it may come in handy someday."

I glanced at the car for a moment and then at her.

"Are you sure? I asked.

She nodded, Positive."

"Well," I put the card back on my shirt pocket, "suit yourself."

"Sorry, I better get going," she replied, "My boss will fire me if he sees me talking to a customer. I wish good luck."

"Thanks," I smiled, "good luck on getting employees."

"Thanks," she said back and started leaving waving, "I'll see you later then, Baldwin.

"Umm yeah," I shyly waved my hand, "see yeah."

I watched as Beth left the computer room before turning back to the computer screen. It took me few moments to place my hand on the mouse oce again as I went to the homeapge of the building. I then click on the link that showed a map of where it was as I clicked "print" on the bottom of the page.

Leaving the library getting to the car, something interupted me.

"Baldwin, is that you?"

I turned to face someone showing a smile.

"Oh hi, Claria."

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today,"

"As the matter of fact, I am. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm going to try taking a job as a story teller to kids. So I deciding to take it in the library."

"Well, that's a good luck to hear. Good luck on that job."

"Thanks," she waved, "I'll see you later."

As she walked away, I rolled my eyes in a little smile.

Look like you wish has been granted, Bethanie.

I drove my red old card that had a stamp on the side of the car that was a caution sign saying "Baby Aboard" as I parallel parked next to the Fishness Tower. My eyes targeted the building and was amazed of how tall it was. Ofcouse, omst building does look pretty the same, but when you're close to it, you think of it as the tallest building in the world.

I never felt so nervous and excited before. Today was a big day for me. It was not as big then my wedding, but it was almost bigger than that. I tried taking a deeo breath as turned my face away the building as I unfolded the map and put it away. I sat there for three seconds trying to relax.

"Well, this is the place," I told my child as I glanced at him/her, "You preomise you'll be a good baby, ok?"

It didn't obey me. Instead it kept moving inside me which I find it a little cute but disturbing.

I made a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," I narrowed at the baby as I took off my seatbelt, "have it your way, but I'll never forgive you if mess this up."

As I got out of my car, I closed the door behind me without taking my eyes off the Fishness Tower. I took another deep breath closing my eyes shut for a moment.

"Let's hope this works," I told the fetus one last time before finally swimming inside the building.

The lobby was pretty when I went in. It was almost as big as the Fish Mall and it was pretty neat and fancy with several business fish who had their suitcases and some don't and there were few who were on the escalator, but I didn't feel like using it. In front of me was a huge stall that had a huge dark letter: INFORMATION.

There was a woman who was around her 50's and was sitting at the stall writing something in her journal and had bags under her eyes as if she haven't slept for four days. She almost reminded me of that scary foster lady I saw at the court.

Just in case, I saw towards her where she had a red name tag that was written: Hello, my name is : MELANIE.

As I stopped in front of her who still didn't reconize me yet, I looked down to see what she was writing. Instead, she wasn't writing anything as I made a huge confused face. On her journal, she was doodling a cute bunny rabbit with stars and sparkles on it. To tell the truth, It was strange for a middle-age woman like her to draw something like that.

. I tried my best ignoring the drawing as I once again face the lady and gave her a little friendly smile

"Umm, excuse me, mam?"

With Melanie finally reconizing me after hearing my voice, she quickly slammed her journal shut and gave me that creepy glare like she was trying to tell me, "Would you mind?"

I bit my lip a little barely replying. I gulped my saliva down my throat and force myself for a quick question so I won't disturb her privacy.

"Um yes, do you have any elevators in here?"

She pointed with her pen to the right as I turn my head to a little hallway next to the information stall.

Why wasn't I smart enough to see that, I thought.

"Oh, thank you," I try giving her a smile, "have a nice day she didn't even respond or smile. She just wanted me to go away. I just did what she wanted and swam towards the elevator.

As soon as I got there, I pressed the elevator button and waited. I knew that lady was still staring and I just wanted to get away from her before she does something bad to me or worse. My heart was beating rapidly and uncomfortable, but I didn't dare looking back. The elevator slowly opened as I quickly got in and pressed the button to the 8th floor. I panted softly looking at the lady still waiting for me to be gone with those eyes glaring at me till the door of the elevator finally closed in front of me.

I made a huge sigh of relief as I leaned my aching back on the wall with my eyes closed. I promised to myself never to disturb that lady, Melanie, ever again right when I felt the elevator moving up.

I was quickly calm again when the elevator were pretty quiet. In front of me was a curled

blonde hair lady that was talking on the telephone sitting in front of her office table which was pretty big. I heard her talking on the phone when I swam towards her.

"Why do you sound...what?

"Did he really did that to you?...Aye caramba...well don't give up, Betty, there's tons of fish in the water." She glanced at me for a moment and turned away from me.

"Si, I'm sure of it...ok hang on, sweetie, there's a visitor."

She covered the phone and turned to me with a smile.

"Hola, how can I help you?"

"Umm yes," I tried ignoring her call, "may I speak to Barbera Flakes?"

She frowned a little.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Flakes is having a meeting with a new employee. She told me several seconds ago before you came in, but you can wait for her in front of her office," she pointed to the left.

"If you go to the left, you'll find another hallway to the right. When you get there, pass four doors from the left side and that's when you'll find Barb's office."

"Oh ok," I smiled turning back to her and nodded, "thank you so much."

"No problem," she smiled back as she went back to talking to that Betty girl. I was swimming to where she pointed and I still heard her talking pretty loud for me to hear.

"Hello...Si, I'm still here... No it was some random male seahorse...pregnant? Well I don't really know, but he was showing alot...Darn, I think he could hear..!"

But I couldn't hear her anymore when I got farther away and blushed harshly. I couldn't believe I was showing so fast. Everybody are going to notice once the pass by me really quickly and there would be times when people would stare at me. I just hat being stared at.

A minute later when I finally forgotten it, I aw a door that said "Manager Office." Suddenly, as I got to the door, I heard voices.

"Barb, I have a HUGE issue!"

I knew that voice. It was Bea, but why did she sounded so angry?

Making sure everything is fine, I swam in front of the door and slowly turned the golden doorknob. The door creaked open, but nobody didn't hear, as I peeked inside the room. Inside the office, A female fish with black hair was sitting in front of her desk in confusion with looked lean forward on her desk. I also notice Milo and Oscar who were behind their friend.

Good," the manager smiled and handed her a paper, "Now I just need you to just sign this issue petition here and someone from fish resources will get back to you within seventy-two hours."

"No," Bea slammed her fins on the table, "I don't do those stuff anymore because I quit!"

Well that was pretty quick, I thought.

"On what ground?" my heart sank a little just seeing how mad that manager looked and just remembering what Beth told me of Barb's reaction when some of the workers quit.

Looks like she's right. I better try being careful not to quit if I get this job so I won't end up the same way my student is going through. But she didn't sound like she was scared when she answered back.

"On the ground that you guys are no fun!"

Well ofcourse, I thought again with a dull look, that's the part of being an adult. Live with it when you're older, kid.

"I don't even know how good how good i had it," she continued, "I'm going back for what I do best as a teenager!"

Barbs's face was filled with huge confusion as if she's thinking, what in the world are you talking about? But reacting to this, Bea ripped off his work uniform she was wearing and was once again shown in her usual striped orange and yellow shirt. Barb's confusion turned into shock as her eyes went huge.

"A teenager?" her voice sounded terrified, "I can't hire teenagers!"

She leand her head on her fin which elbowed the table with a frown.

"I am so getting fired," she muttered loudly as my eyes widened feeling hope filling in me.

She then quickly than open her office drawer in panic with her fingers traveling pass the files in panic.

"There has got to be a form in this," she started to sound like she will cry in any moment, "ugh, come on! come on!"

That was when a smile formed in my face. Now is my chance. Not caring anymore of being seen, I burst into the office as everybody turned to me in surprise and I face the manager who never took took her eyes off me.

"Exuse me," I gave her a huge smile as I pressed one of my fist to my aching side of my body, "I heard there's a job opening?"

"Mr. Baldwin?" the trios all shout in surprise, but I ignored their confusion from why I was here.

"Yes," she smiled for a moment as she reached to one of the file and pulled it out when she asked, "how old are you?"

Most of the time, I hate saying my age, but I didn't care on that special moment as my smile was still glued to my face.

"Not a day over twenty," I pointed it out and gave her a wink. My birthday passed two months ago.

"Impressive," she smiled again as she swam toward me and shook my hand. "You're hired!"

My day was definetly completed and this time, I'm not being sarcastic.

"So you're , correct?"

"Yes, mam. My first name is Marlo, but everybody call me Baldwin."

I was having an interview with Barb after the trios and the others left home. She wanted to know more about before she closes the company for tonight. The room was pretty dark and one light on shine on us as I sat in front of her from her desk. My baby was sleeping but twitching as always at this time.

"So why do they call you that?"

"Well," I shrugged, "When I was a little kid, students from my class would always make fun of my last name and my intelligence because I've always been an A plus student in class. So that's why they would call me Baldwin."

"Well that's not very nice," she said with a narrowed look.

Yeah, but I'm pretty much use to it," I made a emotional smile, "it's ok if you call me Baldwin. I mean, I don't really care."

She paused.

"I think I rather call you Marlo."

I first smiled and then made a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked after a short chuckle.

I finished laughing and looked at her.

"You remind me of my wife.

"Your wife, why?"

"She would love my first name no matter how strange my last name is."

"Oh," she smiled, "She must sound very sweet,"

"she is," I kept giving her a little smile trying to hold my tears.

"But I didn't know you have a wife."

"Well..." I made a soft chuckle as I stroke my bald spot looking away from her, "I...used to."

It took five seconds to answer.

"Oh," she sounded extremly guilty as her breath can be heard.

"I...I-I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have spoken it up,"

"Don't be sorry," I finally looked at her who nearly covered her fin giving her a friendly smile, "that was just eight months ago."

The room became silent again as Barb was thinking about it.

"Well," she smiled again, "looks like were done here for tonight."

"Wait," I told her curiously, "we just started this few minutes ago."

"Well it doesn't matter," she stood up and started this few minutes ago." She stood up and started grabbing her suitcase, "we can talk more about it tomorrow. It is getting pretty late anyways."

Saying that, I looked down at my watch.

"Well, I guess you ARE right. I better get home before my back kills me,"

"You have back pains?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just aging," I lied about my pregnancy,

"Well you should take some pain killers at the flea market,"

"Yeah, I may have to ask my doctor about that.

"Well unless try to get a good sleep. Try sleeping in a face-up position. It always works for my mother when she sometimes get it,"

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"Ok," She was getting ready to leave, "I'll see you at 7AM-"

"wait,"

"What is it?" She stoped and looked at me in confusion

"I can't come at 7AM,"

"Why?"

"Because I work as a teacher and I go to the school at around that time. Is there any good time enough for me to come here?

"School is over at 3PM, corret?"

"Correct,mam."

She thought about it for a long time.

"Ok, how about this? When school is over, you have to get ready and come here from 4-7PM. Is it ok for you?"

"Perfect!" I smiled,

"good," she smiled and started leaving, "then I'll see you then. Goodnight Marlo."

Watched he leave as I sat there for a while. Then I sat up and left the office too and turned off the light. Leaving the company I went to the elevators where Barb was there entering the opened elevator.

"Hey," I swam towards her before she entered as she looked at me, "would it be ok if I go in?"

"Ofcourse," she smiled and went in waiting for me.

"Ok," I smiled going in, "thank you."

"No problem," she replied pressing the button to the lobby.

We stood there as the elevator closed in front of us. As we were waiting, everything went silent.

"Hey, Marlo," Barb broke the silence as I turned to her who was still staring at the closed door.

"Yes, Barb?"

She paused for a while and smile.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" I said in confusion.

"If you wouldn't have rush into my office in a great timing, I would've lost my job for sure. This job means everything to me and I just didn't replace any job for it. So thank you," She turned to me emotionally, "it means...everything to me."

I smiled.

"Nah, it was nothing."

She made a short chuckle.

"To me, I think it was worth it for you."

I glance at her once last time before the elevator opened and then she left. I always wondered if she was right.

That night when I was trying to sleep, I tried doing the way Barb adviced me to do. But the next morning when I tiredly got up, my back was still aching.


End file.
